More than Memory
by TheTrueMasterofTempest
Summary: Kamijou Touma, the boy who would sacrifice everything for the sake of making a complete stranger happy, has lost something. something that will change him forever. Now he wakes up in a hospital bed, unaware that he's changed more than he, or anyone else, thinks. Now rated M for colorful language.
1. The Girl and the Boy

Pre-chapter notes:

If you don't want to read the first part, with a few dialogue changes, of the fight between Index and Touma + Stiyl & Kanzaki, skip to the next part.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index and all credit for this series goes to its creator Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

A ray of light blasted brightly attacking a certain spiky haired boy.

Dragon Breath, a spell that took its name from one of Jesus' last sayings as he was crucified on the Cross of Golgotha.

The spell was coming from something or more someone, a girl to be precise. Index, the young nun that was burdened of carrying 103,000 grimoires inside her head.

The spiky haired boy, Kamijou Touma, was currently battling against the power of all 103,000 grimoires in a fight to free this girl from the curse of having her memories being erased on a yearly scale.

The boy's feet, planted firmly on the tatami mat underneath them, began to get pushed backwards and his right hand felt as if it would've flown off from the intense pressure.

Imagine Breaker, the unknown power that has dwelled inside the boy's right hand ever since he was born. It had the power to negate any supernatural power whatsoever, as long as it came into contact with said right hand. In fact, even a blessing from the Almighty God would easily cancel out and bring nothing but misfortune everywhere he walked. But even so, that didn't stop him from helping those in need. Kamijou wasn't the type of person who would just easily ignore a cry for help. That's what he did, and right now, at this very moment, there was someone who needed his help the most.

Kamijou grabbed his right wrist with his left empty hand. He could feel a blazing pain searing into his right hand. The magic attack was eating into it. Imagine Breaker couldn't negate it fast enough. The pillar of light launched at him was nearing inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. The power of the pillar was something else. But something seemed wrong. It was TOO powerful. It might have been that Index was using the power from more than 1 grimoire in order to annihilate her target quicker. Each of the 103,000 books in her head had its own unique recipe for _death_. The output of that power could easily overwhelm Kamijou. He had to finish this battle quickly.

Unexpectedly, Kamijou heard noise coming from the other side of the apartment.

'Really? They only _now_ notice something was wrong?' Kamijou asked in confusion.

The door slammed open and two magicians charged into the room.

"Damn it, what're you doing?" The tall red-haired magician, Stiyl yelled. "You're still struggling in…!?" He caught his breath in his throat as if punched in the back.

The sight of the pillar of light and Index was almost enough to make his heart stop.

The other magician, Kanzaki Kaori, who seemed so superior and powerful back when she fought Touma, looked utterly horrified at the scene portrayed in front of her.

"D-Dragon Breath? That's impossible. How is she able to use magic?!"

Kamijou overheard the question though he did not turn around. Well, it's not like he could anyway. He just couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him.

"Hey, do you know what this thing is?" He yelled back at them, keeping his sight on Index. "Its weakness!? What it's made of!? What do I do? Please hurry and explain from beginning to end!"

"…But…but…what is?"

"DAMN, you piss me off! Can't you see!? If Index can use magic, it means that _Church_ of yours is lying to you!" Kamijou shouted while still trying to negate the pillar of light. "AND, they also lied about Index having to get her memories erased every year! The Church was the one limiting her. So if I negate _**THIS**_ thing, you don't have to worry about her memories being erased!"

Kamijou's feet were getting pushed back more and more.

The pillar's power hellishly doubled as if to rip up his toes that were dug into the tatami mat.

"Just calm down! Calm down and think about this rationally! Would the people who created this sick system behind Index would just open up and simply tell their subordinates the truth about this situation!? Look up and face the reality in front of you! ASK INDEX HERSELF IF YOU WANT!"

The two magicians only stared blankly at Index who stood beyond the black cracks.

"_St. George's Sanctuary is showing no effect against the intruder. Switching to another spell and continuing destruction of intruder to protect the collar."_

After hearing that, the magicians knew that was clearly not the Index they knew, but one the Church had not told them about.

"…"

For an instant-but just an instant- Stiyl grit his teeth so hard it seemed like they could crack.

"**Fortis931!**" He exclaimed loudly.

Hundreds, if not Thousands, of cards flew from within his black robes. Cards carved with flames runes spiraled around like a tornado and, in no time, covered the surrounding walls, ceiling and floor without leaving a gap.

Although, this was not an act to save Kamijou. His aim, his effort was to save the girl called Index. Stiyl pressed his hand against his back.

"I do not need vague possibilities. If I couldn't erase her memories, I can save her life now. I will kill anyone to accomplish that. I will destroy anything! That's what I decided long ago."

Kamijou's feet that have been sliding back more and more have suddenly stopped. Something unbelievable caused the tatami mats under his feet to creak horribly.

"Right now? I don't care about that. Just screw that. I don't need reasons or logic! Magicians, answer me this!" Kamijou inhaled deeply before…

"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE INDEX OR NOT!?"

A simple question, but that one question was enough to make the magicians stop breathing.

"You've waited for this the whole time, right!? Waiting for a solution where you could save Index without making her your enemy, right?! This is the kind of wonderful happy ending everyone wants where everyone is happy!"

Kamijou heard an unpleasant noise coming from his right wrist as he continued to force it against the pillar. But even so, he did not give up.

"This is what you longed for isn't it? You aren't filling in until the hero shows up! You're not buying time for the main character! There's no one else! Didn't you swear to save this girl with your own two hands!?"

A slit of red blood ran down the boy's cracked index fingernail. But still, he did not falter.

"You've wanted to be the heroes, right!? To become the kind of magicians you'd find in picture books and movies that risk their lives to save the girl, right!? Then it's NOT over! It didn't even start yet! Don't despair just because the boring, hard, prologue was too long!"

The magicians' voices were completely silenced.

Kamijou wouldn't give up. What did those magicians see him as?

"If you can stretch your hand out, you can reach it. Just hurry and do it already! Magicians!"

More cracking was heard in Kamijou's pinky.

The pillar of light pushed with tremendous force and bent his finger at an unnatural angle. His right hand was finally knocked away, backwards. He was now completely defenseless.

The deadly pillar of light was rushing at the unguarded boy when…

"…**Salvare000!"**

… He heard a yell from Kanzaki an instant before it struck his face.

It wasn't Japanese. He had never heard a word like that before. Although, he had heard a similar name called before. With Stiyl at his dorm. He said it was the name he must give when he used magic. His magic name.

The magician's approximately two meter long Japanese sword sliced through the air. The 7 wire Nanasen attack flew towards Index at speeds that could slice sound. But, it was not aimed at Index.

The attack tore the mat at Index's feet, making her lose her footing and fall backwards.

The pillar of light that was previously aimed at Kamijou now missed its target by miles.

As if it was a giant sword being sliced through the wall and ceiling of the apartment and even the silent clouds of the night sky. Actually, it was so big, it might have sliced through a satellite outside the atmosphere.

Everything around the room has been violently eradicated.

Portions that had been destroyed floated down as feathers of light that were as pure the color as the pillar of light. Kamijou had no idea what they were or what they could do.

"They are the same as Dragon Breath, the strike of the legendary dragon of St. George! Whatever power they posses, I double it wouldn't have any serious consequences if the human body came into contact with them!"

Having heed Kanzaki's warning and been freed from the wrath of the pillar of light, Kamijou rushed towards Index as she lay collapsed.

But before he could, she turned her head.

The pillar of light swung back down, once more slicing the night sky.

Kamijou was going to get caught again!

"Innocentius!"

A spiral of flames appeared in front of Kamijou.

The massive flame took the form of a person (or more correctly its skeletal figure) and spread out its arms to act as a shield against the pillar of light.

"Go, Esper!" Stiyl shouted. "Her limit's already been passed! If you want to do this, don't waste even a second!"

Kamijou didn't respond with words or ever turn around.

Before he could, he ran around the massive flame and light towards Index.

Kamijou ran. He ran faster and faster!

"_Warning: Chapter 6, Verse 13. New enemy confirmed. Changing combat considerations. Initiating battle scan… Battle scan complete. Focus on destruction of most dangerous threat Kamijou Touma."_

Index turned and aimed for Kamijou.

However, the giant flame beast moved to protect Kamijou. The light and flames continued to ram each other in an extended conflict of destruction and regeneration.

Kamijou ran to the defenseless Index

Closer

Closer

Closer!

Closer!

"Look out! Above you!" Kanzaki yelled with a voice that pierced everything.

Kamijou was close enough to reach the magic circles on Index's face. Without stopping, he looked up to the ceiling.

The feathers of light…

The few that were created from that moment before ( got lazy here) were slowly floating down. They were far down enough for it to reach about Kamijou's head.

Even though he knew nothing about magic, he could still tell touching one of those things would be disastrous.

"_Warning: Chapter 22, Verse 1. Analysis of flame spell succeeded. It is confirmed to be a distorted Christian motif described with runes. Adding in anti-Christian spells… Spells 1,2,and 3. Twelve seconds until complete activation of __**Eli Eli Lema Sabachthani.**_"

The pillar of light turned from pure white to deep crimson.

Innocentius's regeneration speed noticeably slowed and the pillar pushed forward.

The dozens of feathers floated above the single, controlled girl at his feet whose every feeling was being used.

It was an easy question of whom or not to save.

Though the answer was obvious.

Kamijou Touma wasn't randomly swinging his hand for his sake. He's been fighting the magicians this whole time to save that girl.

'Ok God, if this whole world, story, is moving according to your system…'

Kamijou opened his right hand agape.

'…then Let me Destroy That Illusion!'

Kamijou swung his right hand down onto the large magic circles and the black cracks produced by them. He easily tore them apart.

"_Warning: Final… Chapter, Verse Zero… Collar received fatal… damage… Regeneration… impossible… gone."_

The monotonous voice that was coming from Index finally quieted.

The pillar of light and the magic circles disappeared.

Kamijou finally relaxed his guard when…

One of the feathers of light dropped on Kamijou Touma's head.

At that moment, he could not feel anything. He thought he heard a scream of terror.

As if hit in the head with a rock, all his strength fled from his body.

Kamijou fell down and covered Index who was still collapsed on the floor.

As if he guarded her from the falling feathers of light. The many feathers fell onto his body.

His body was lifeless. Not even a smile was seen on the boy's injured face.

On that night, Kamijou Touma "died".

* * *

An empty black space.

There was no light anywhere.

Darkness covered the entire field.

"…"

A lone figure floated about in the lone dark space. Its body glowed a faint white light, enough to be seen from about anywhere in the dark space.

"…"

The figure, although faceless, was distinct and could easily be determined who it was.

The boy who was thought to be "dead" was simply floating in the accumulated mass of darkness unable to do anything but accept the consequence of his decision.

"…"

The faceless boy was unable to speak. Every time he tried, no noise came out from the mouth that wasn't there.

"…"

"…"

"…"

He finally gave up with trying to speak and decided to wait peacefully for something to happen.

…

…

It was really quiet…

…

…

…and irritatingly peaceful.

…

…

"Heheh…"

The sound of deep, muffled laughing could be heard by the boy. Although he did not seemed to be surprised by it. Almost as if he was expecting something such as this.

"… So, you finally accomplished something stupid enough to get you to here. Frankly, I'm not surprised. Your whole life is just about you trying to be a hero who ends up always in the greater than worst case scenario."

The boy's lifeless, floating body stared in the only direction it could and continued listening to the ranting of the unknown deep voice.

Unexpectedly, a massive figure even darker than the pitch black background appeared in the lifeless boy's field of vision. It took the form of an unknown creature with large Dragonic wings.

Its large head weighed down towards the lifeless boy. It stared at him with its intense, bloody red eyes.

"You even always blame me for all the misfortunate things that happen to you. I mean come on. What if all this bad luck is just your own?"

The lifeless boy did not move or say a word.

"Well, I guess I can take some of the blame for ruining your life some. Hehe."

The massive figure moved around the lifeless boy's body ever so freely.

"Come ooooooooonnnnnnnnnn. Can't you say something? Or at least move a little so I can tease you some more." The massive figure moaned greatly.

"…"

The lifeless boy did not speak.

*Sigh*. "This is no fun."

The massive figure shifted back to his original position in front of the lifeless boy. The figure's once bloody red eyes that would have instantly instilled fear into any normal person who looked directly into them, suddenly became calm as if a bored person suddenly ran out of stuff to complain about and so decided to just take a nap.

"So, you're dying."

"…"

"I'd enjoy it if you would just pass on already so I can also continue, but it's just not that simple. Whenever the current user dies, my power drops significantly. Causing this "Imagine Breaker" to manifest itself as a seal and lock me away in the area my power is strongest. For you it's that arm of yours."

The lifeless boy slowly turned his head to look down at his 'special arm.'

"I don't feel like going through all that now. So, I'm gonna be awesome and let you live a while longer."

The lifeless boy slowly reverted his head to its original position.

"But be warned. You might come out a liiiittle differently. Do you want to proceed with this?"

"…"

"Huh? What was that, I couldn't hear ya?"

"…"

"Speak louder."

"…"

"Nah I'm just playing with ya. I don't give a shit about your answer anyway. I'd do it even if you could decline."

"…"

"Anyway, hold still, and don't flinch."

The massive figure moved back.

A large line began forming near the bloody eyes higher up on his figure. What seemed to look like sharp teeth and fangs grew out of the top and bottom edges of the line. The large line then split into two as if a giant mouth was opening.

Actually, it WAS a giant mouth. Everything inside the figure's mouth was barely visible but OBVIOUSLY closer to the lifeless boy's floating body.

As soon the boy's body was far enough into the mouth…

***CHOMP***

The massive figure's mouth violently closed tearing through the pitch black space leaving, what seemed to be various dimensional cracks all over.

"Hmpf."

…Was the last thing the massive figure said before disappearing into the pitch black nothingness leaving only a few warped cracks that look as if it was broken glass.

There was no longer any entity in the black nothingness.

Everyone and Everything was gone.

…

* * *

Light appeared

Two pairs of eyelids opened to what seemed to be a room.

The room was well lit with the sunshine coming through the window on the left.

The person was sitting in what seemed to be a hospital bed.

"H-huh?" The person quietly asked himself.

The boy, Kamijou Touma , was sitting in a hospital room for reasons he did not know.

The door all the way on the right side of the room opened.

* * *

**A few moments ago**

"Well good news is it seems it was nothing." He took the closest swivel chair in and sat in it. His face resembled that of a frog, something he was well aware of. He was talking to a certain nun in the hall right outside the room of Kamijou Touma.

The nun, Index, wondered why she was alone with this scientist, for she found scientists to be odd even compared to magicians.

"I don't really enjoy speaking to people who aren't my patients so I'll ask you just one question. Why chose my hospital?"

Index didn't even know the answer to that.

She didn't want her enemies, the magicians, to tell her about her yearly memory wipe or how the spiky haired boy had saved her that night.

"Three people without an I.D. is a real surprise. Also an unknown beam shot one of our satellites last night. That's left Judgment busy."

Index and most likely the other two magicians were most likely the ones without an I.D. Even though she was chased by them, they easily took her to the hospital then disappeared without a trace.

"That letter you have is from them isn't it?"

With an irritated look Index ripped open the letter for the boy.

It read…

_ I have no time for simple greetings so I'm skipping it._

_Are you happy you bastard, you did it. I'd say more but the amount of trees in the world is nowhere near enough for me to completely write out all my emotions. So for now, I'll finish it there._

The letter went on for 8 pages the same as that. Just almost useless commentary information to the young nun reading it. As she read and finished each page, she crumpled and threw them on the floor, much to the irritation of the frog-faced doctor, who could just stand there and do nothing.

The ninth and final page…

_ I do have some responsibility of what happened and to explain the girl and her circumstances. But do not get the wrong idea. I have no intention of becoming your friend. _

_ We do not trust you scientists, so we looked over her before taking her to see the doctors, but she seemed to be fine. The higher ups in the Anglican Church want to retrieve her quickly due to her collar being removed, but we'll wait and see how things turn out. Even though, I personally cannot stand to see you with her any longer._

_ Her John's Pen has been destroyed so it might be possible for her to use magic on her own now. If that is so, we must reorganize our strength._

_ (Also, this does not mean we have given up and giving her to you freely. When we have the proper information and materials, we plan to come back and retrieve her from you. But I dislike catching people off guard so prepare yourself for us.)_

_ P.S. This letter will self destruct when read. Even if you know our truth, making that bet without consulting us shall not go unpunished. I hope this letter blows off a finger or two of yours._

At the end of the letter, a rune was engraved in the paper.

As soon as index frantically threw the letter, it exploded into many pieces of burnt scrap with a popping sound.

"Those are some crazy friends of yours. Was it soaked in liquid explosives?"

Index found the doctor a little crazy, seeing that the explosion did not surprise him. But, Index seemed numbered over too. No other thoughts entered her mind. So, she decided to do what she went there to do in the first place.

"If you would want to meet up with that boy, it'd be best to meet him directly… or so I'd want to say." The frog-faced doctor was really enjoying himself.

"It'd be rude to receive the shock before the boy himself, so how about a quick lesson first?"

* * *

**Present time**

Kamijou Touma was sitting in a hospital bed when he heard two knocks on the door.

"Yes?" He responded.

A hand could be seen at the door, but it didn't seem to want to open it. It was like that for awhile, until the door finally it did, though it jerked a bit. The door opened revealing a pretty, young nun.

The boy in the room quickly looked at her then back out the window.

Index could not find the correct words to say to the living boy sitting only a few feet from her. That alone almost brought her to tears. She wanted to jump into the boy's arms and tear up but at the same time, wanted to bite him for being so reckless.

The room was quiet for awhile. Then Kamijou decided to speak up.

"Hey…" The boy called out

"U-ummm, y-yes?" Index answered in the most polite and really cute tone.

The boy turned his head to face the young nun.

Index noticed something. Something she hasn't seen, or at least noticed, on him before.

His once pure black spiky hair was still spiky and black but, it had two new separate strips of different colored hair coming from the center of his head down two of his bands on the left and right sides in front of his face.

One the left was a light blue color, that if you looked closely seemed to be glowing, but just reflected the bright sunlight coming from the window.

On the right was a dark red color that counteracted with the bright blue color on the other side of his hair.

"… If you came to see me…"

The young nun gulped in anticipation.

"…can you make it quick? I was just having the best dream and I want to see if I can continue it before it's too late." The boy said with the most happy-go-lucky face that could probably piss someone off.

"Huh?" The nun replied with a confused look.

***Flashback***

**-This was not exactly amnesia, but more likely memory destruction.**

***Flashback end***

The words the doctor told Index floated about in her mind.

***Flashback***

**-He did not just "forget" his memories. The brain cells were physically destroyed. But I really cannot figure how something so insane like this could happen.**

***Flashback end***

"…"

Index looked at the unusual Touma with sad, confused eyes.

Unimaginable damage was dealt to the boy's brain due to the forced overuse of the boy's powers and attack of light Index herself had fired off. (Or she heard).

She thought recovery magic would be able to help the boy, same as it helped her with her sliced back, but Imagine Breaker would get in the way. Even if they applied it, his right hand would negate it every time.

"H-hey! You listening?"

"…"

"Yo! Girl!"

"!" Index snapped back up.

"You ok? You look really sad. Why are you sad, even though I don't really care."

That last part broke something, something inside index. But she forced down the feeling of crying.

"I'm perfectly fine. Of course I'm fine."

The boy quizzically stared at index before accepting her response and went to look out the window again.

"D-do…"

"Hmm?" The boy turned back to her.

"D-don't you remember?" The nun said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"I-I said. Don't you remember?!" She asked with a louder sound.

"Remember? Remember what?"

"T-Touma." She wanted to cry a lot. "Remember! We met on your dorm balcony."

"A-a balcony?" The boy questioned under his breath confused.

"Touma, you don't remember? You destroyed my Walking Church with your right hand." She said pointing to the robes she wore.

'W-Walking Church? The clothes she's wearing? WAIT, YOU MEAN LIKE TORE THEM OFF!? D-did I assault her. That's not cool.' The boy thought to himself.

"… Touma, you don't remember? You fought magicians for me."

'Magicians?'

"Touma, you don't remember?"

Index felt like she couldn't continue to speak. But still…

"Touma,…"

"Hey wait." The boy warned quietly

"Touma, you don't remember?"

"P-please wait."

"Your friend, Index…" Tears started falling from her eyes." … Index, loved you."

'GUWHAA' The boy gasped.

"Touma, you idiot! Why, Why don't you remember!?"

The girl's tears ran out more and more. She ran towards the boy and jumped onto him knocking him onto his back.

Kamijou Touma could only witness the sadness emitting from her and tears running down her pure white cheeks.

"P-..." But… "Please Get off of Me!"

With the strength he had, he picked up the small girl from his body and placed her on the side of the bed next to him, simultaneously jumping out of it and the side.

He placed his left hand in front of her face to signal she stop.

"H-Hugh." He was breathing heavily

"I said please wait."

Index looked at the boy intently with tears still running out from her shiny green eyes.

"You'll have to slow down with all this information. I'm still recovering. You can't tell me so much all at once! I don't understand!"

"B-but" sniff "Touma…"

This spiky haired boy walked over and gave the crying girl a large hug.

"H-huh!?" The girl could only be surprised.

"Yes I know. I know I've lost my memories. I know I can't get them back. I know I can't remember your or anyone else, but, BUT…"

"?" The small girl waited for him to say something, something that would make her more comfortable.

But the spiky haired boy let go of Index and moved back a bit.

"I-I don't know what to say. Can you help me out here."

In that moment, Index instantly stopped crying and gave Touma a blank stare.

"Hhhmmmmm? Oh I got it!... no, I can't say that."

The spiky haired boy continued to ponder about what to say.

Index on the other hand was still staring blankly at the idiot trying to find his correct words.

"Aahhh!... N-no."

"Heh…"

The small nun let out a little laugh inaudible to the spiky haired boy.

"No, can't say that either."

"Heh. Heh." Came out two more sounds of laughter. But these sounded… almost sinister. "Hey Touma." Index called out quietly.

"Maybe if I…"

"Touma." She said a little louder.

"Not now I…"

"TO-U-MA!"

"What Index I-I-iiiiiigghhh."

As he looked over to the girl who called his name, he noticed a decrease of tears and an increase of malicious aura.

The girl showed a devious smile, enough to the point her sharp teeth could be shown. This kind of scared the spiky haired boy.

"I-Index. What are you looking at me like that for? Hey, why are you smiling like that? I-Index?"

The spiky haired boy had an ominous feeling in his gut. He was cornered and had nowhere to run to

All of a sudden…

"TO-U-MAAAAAAAAA!"

The small girl leaped towards Kamijou and…

***CRUNCH***

"BHHWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The small girl chomped down on poor Kamijou Touma's head.

"AAAAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP, STOP! STOP BITING AN INJURED PERSON!"

The poor boy (victim) was flailing around trying his hardest to get the girl off his head.

"H-HEY, STOP YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA INJURE ME EVEN MORE! IDIOT STOP!"

Kamijou pleaded but the girl wouldn't let go. Actually, it felt like her bite was getting stronger.

A streak of blood slid down Kamijou's left eye down his face.

"GHHAAAA! That's IT!" He yelled angrily.

Kamijou Touma decided to fight back finally. He used both his hands to grab the girl's waist (left hand) and head (right hand). He gripped tightly on both and, with most of his power, forced Index off his head. He proceeded to throw her onto the bed.

The girl landed completely harmlessly on the, now totally messed up, hospital bed. She landed face first into the bed in a manner that made her look like just a normal cute little girl who accidentally tripped or something.

"Gaaa!" She screamed cutely.

She got up and turned around to face Touma.

"Touma! What was that for?" She asked innocently

"What was that for!? You freaking bit my head!" he shot angrily pointing at her.

"Well it's your fault!" She shot back

"Gh…"

"For meeting me.

For saving me.

For making me confess…"

The girl started tearing up again.

"… it's all stupid Touma's fault!"

"U-ugh."

He couldn't say anything. He was totally and completely defeated by her words of emotion.

"Then you make me worry! Going so far to save someone like me, a stranger."

Index's tears started falling again.

"You've fought dangerous people, gotten mixed into problems that don't involve you. All just to save someone you don't know."

"…"

"Then, they send you to doctors and place you in intensive care."

"…"

"Then I find out *sniff* you lose your memories because of me, *sniff* and won't be able to get them back." Index threw her head down.

"…"

"I thought the Touma that saved me… the Touma that became my friend… the Touma I fell in love with was gone."

She shot her head back up. Tears pouring out.

"How Could I Not Worry, then get Angry When You do Something Stupid Once I see You Again."

She was surprised. Kamijou Touma was not standing in the same place near the window, but walking around to the opposite side of the bed.

He lifted the messy sheets and did his best to find a comfortable spot.

Index didn't feel like doing anything anymore if he wasn't gonna listen to her words. She began to get up from her spot on the bed before…

"Huh!? Aaaahhhh!"

Touma grabbed Index's hand and forced her back onto the bed. He gave her another genuinely warm hug, if not warmer.

"T-Tou-"

"Just shut up." He said in a quiet voice.

This surprised index greatly.

"Shut up and relax already." His words stung her heart.

"All you've done since you came in here was cry. That's a really pathetic thing to do."

"T-To-"

"Let me see your smile for once. Girls look better when they smile don't they?"

These were his genuine words. Words that rang through Index's broken heart.

"You can cry. It's impossible for me to stop you there. But, if you cry near me all the time, it better be about good things. No way you're gonna be depressed if I'm close. And I KNOW the '**Old Touma**' wouldn't want this depressing setting either."

"!"

"So Index, do me a favor…"

Touma pulled away from the hug and gently placed his index finger on the girl's forehead. His expression was blank but words emotional.

"…smile a bit and look at the positive side of your life. It can't always be depressing. That's boring."

He gently flicked her forehead once.

"Okay, Idiot?"

Index's tears started to cease slowly. Her once broken heart, was rapidly healing by this boy's cold, but oddly also warm and really caring attitude.

The small girl made a cute pout face and held her hands to cover the spot on her forehead he flicked.

"Touma's the Idiot."

Kamijou laughed at this.

"Meh. Yeah, yeah."

The small nun, Index, was finally at peace of mind. He looked away from the spiky haired boy and showed what seemed to be her… first smile. It was a small smile, but a beautiful one nonetheless.

"Now then…" The boy roared.

"Huh?" Index asked surprised.

"Are you gonna let me sleep or…"

"…"

"hegh?"

"TO-U-MMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Oh no! NOT AGAIN!'

***CRUNCH***

" GWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

The sound of male screaming rang through the entirety of the hospital.

The frog-faced doctor witnessed Index leaving the boy's room, and rather angrily, as he opened his door. "I came because the nurse's call went off but… oh, this is bad."

The boy seemed to be in an uncomfortable position. He held his head with both his hands.

"Damn it, that girl. She'll really pay for this someday. Gosh, I thought I was going to die." He muttered to himself.

The doctor took a quick glance back at the hallway before looking back at Kamijou.

"Should you really have done that?"

"Done what?"

"You really don't remember anything do you?"

"Well of course not."

"Telling the whole story to such a young girl so easily. Don't you feel even a bit guilty whatsoever?" The doctor asked with his usual relaxed tone.

"…"

Kamijou couldn't answer back instantly. He quietly looked down and thought for a bit.

"Whether it was the right thing or not, I did it." He turned to look up towards the doctor. "But if she wants to continue living in this reality, she's going to have to accept that. Truthfully, I do feel guilty but I can live with a guilty conscience."

*Sigh* "The doctor exhaled loudly. "You really are a selfish person."

Kamijou smiled and held up a peace sign.

"The most!" he said victoriously. "Don't worry doc. I'll take care of her, if that's what you're worried about.

The frog-faced doctor laughed a bit. "Heh, well that's good to know I guess."

The doctor turned around and headed for the door. He opening it slightly, paused and turned to Kamijou. "Just make sure you don't move around much. I can't focus all my attention on you, so make it that you heal quickly." He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

…

Kamijou Touma was once again alone after awhile.

He turned his head towards the window.

*Sigh* he sighed.

He rolled up the sleeve of his right arm.

On the center of his arm was a weird tattoo that went down to the center of the back of his hand. The tattoo represented something similar to that of a dragon breathing fire, with the head on his hand. It was deep black and had a cold feel to it.

Kamijou stared at it angrily.

"I only told her the minor parts of all this. Losing my memories? That's nothing compared to all of this."

The boy clenched his fist.

"I'll have to hide this from her."

Kamijou looked up, his bangs covered his eyes.

…

"I'm not human anymore… I can't tell her that. I can't tell anyone that. So, in order for me to live normally…"

He threw his clenched fist in the air.

"I'll keep up with this lie. Because…"

He smiled lightly at his right arm.

"…THAT'S WHO THIS '**NEW KAMIJOU**' IS! Isn't that right…"

A dark figure darker than the background appeared in the pitch black area.

"…Hachiman?"

"Oh, so that's my new name huh?"

That dark figure smiled an ominous smile.

"What an interesting human. What fun will this one show me?"

* * *

**Post-chapter notes:**

**Ok FIRST, this took forever to write, about 6 hours on the laptop. And NEXT, the idea for this came up while I was playing M.U.G.E.N. Ok let's start.**

**Welcome everyone to this new story. I apologize for the rewrite at the beginning for anyone who did not appreciate it, but I did need somewhere to start and "from the very beginning" is not an acceptable place foeme.**

**Anyway, this story was mainly about something that changed inside Touma. He isn't the normal 'Kamijou Touma' as he once was. Try and guess what thing changed about him (even though it's kind of obvious) and it's not just his powers. **

**Speaking of which, that will be discussed in a later chapter,. . . maybe.**

**The story'll be a mix of revised arcs and original story made by me.**

**And if anyone wants to try drawing anything from inhere, please message me first so I can be aware of it.**

**Be warned, this story will have Ships and Harems flying in and out the window with Kamijou Touma. I don't know about comedy since I don't exactly know how to make people laugh but hey, what's good is good right?**

…

**Well , that's basically all I had to say for this.**

**I'll say more in the next chapter, … also maybe.**

**Shout out to **** for keeping me entertained the past few days with chats.**

**Well, I'm off. Later.**

* * *

**OP. Theme: Corona- UVERworld**

**END. Theme: ?**


	2. LESSON arc (Part 1)

**Pre-chapter notes:**

**This was started the day I updated the first chapter so I was a little wry of what to write. So I just did my best and winged it.**

**Shouts to Darkdeath12, D3vilNeverCry, Sargent Crash, indextype010, and Loopsey for being my first 5 reviewers for this story. They all basically said the same thing, but it made me excited to write more. Also, when I did the other shout in the last chapter I forgot to mention his/her name, .**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Index. All disclaims will be applied to future chapters and stories.**

* * *

Kamijou Touma sat on his bed. He gazed up at the ceiling of his student dorm.

*Sigh* "This is actually harder than it sounds."

The spiky haired boy said to himself.

Kamijou threw his back onto his mattress, sighing even louder in the process.

Sounds of voices and sound effects like sparkling and background music were coming from his right.

His television was on, but he wasn't the one watching it.

Kamijou turned his head to the right to the person watching his television.

Sitting on the floor next to his bed was a girl, dressed all in white garments.

"Oi, Index. What are you watching?"

"Magical Powered Kanamin!" The girl said happily without turning away from the TV.

Index, the girl who, not even a week ago, was being chased by magicians from the Anglican Church in order to get her memory wiped, was sitting cheerfully next to Kamijou's bed watching anime.

"Hmmm."

Kamijou quickly viewed the show the girl found so interesting.

The art style wasn't that strange, but the characters were too bright, and effects too flashy. On top of that the action seemed poor and the villains looked so weak Dragon Ball's Yamcha could easily beat them. All these factors added into one TV anime just made Kamijou say

…

"Ok, I guess I'll watch some."

Kamijou shifted off his bed and nonchalantly sat next to Index.

She let out a little smile, happy knowing she could simply sit next to him like this without any trouble.

She turned her head slightly towards the boy, and then eyed his right arm.

It was wrapped entirely in white bandages only leaving his fingers and thumb exposed.

"Hey, hey Touma, why do you have to keep your arm wrapped up in those bandages like that?"

"Again? I've told you already. It makes me look SUPER COOL!" He said with a thumbs up and victorious smile.

"Yeah, but-"

*Growl* Her stomach growled loudly.

"Touma, Touma, I'm hungry!"

Her focus shifted instantly.

"What!? But you just had both portions of lunch not even 10 minutes ago! You can't really be hungry again already!"

She didn't say anything. She just stared at him smiling with large sparkling eyes, almost like the ones from that anime they were just watching.

*Sigh* Kamijou gave up.

He got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to his kitchen area. He opened the fridge and, surprise, surprise, couldn't find anything that could POSSIBLY fill the young nun's massive stomach.

"Op. Oh no." The boy said nonchalantly.

He closed the fridge and began walking back. "I guess you're just going to have to wait until-l-…" Kamijou stopped talking and paused in his spot.

A dark malicious aura appeared around Index, growing bigger and bigger every second.

"To-u-ma…"

"No, I don't care how empty your stomach is or how malicious you can make yourself seem. I can't go buy you food now. I'm almost broke."

"But, Touma…"

"No, No buts. Hehe, 4th wall humor. BUT NEVER MIND THAT, no is no!" Kamijou was firm with his answer. He was determined to keep as much of his money as possible.

". . ."

". . ."  
Index's malicious aura faded.

She got up from her spot on the floor and began walking towards Kamijou.

Then she did something, something that he never would have expected Index to do.

Index grabbed Touma's shirt, with two hands, and threw her face into his chest.

Kamijou wasn't sure of what she was doing but suddenly panicked when he felt a part of his shirt become wet. He could also faintly hear sniffling from the girl.

The girl looked up meeting eyes with Kamijou's.

'CRAP!' Kamijou thought.

Index then showed the saddest face that could make any man, with any sort of heart, feel the pain of a thousand knives driving deep into his soul.

"P-please, Touma?" She begged in the sweetest tone.

"A-a-aaa..." Kamijou was at a loss for words. His manly protective instincts were too strong to overcome.

Plus, he told her he didn't want to see her cry unless it was for something happy, and he was going to keep that promise. This 'new Kamijou's' pride was just too high.

"A-alright. I'll go buy you something to eat." 'Damn, when did she become this evil?' He thought crying anime tears in his head.

The girl let go of Kamijou's shirt and smiled brightly.

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

Kamijou walked to his door and put his shoes on.

"Just don't go anywhere or break anything until I get back, okay?"

The girl frantically nodded her head in response to his question.

"Ok then. I'll be back soon."

He opened the door and walked out. The door closed with a soft *slam*

* * *

Kamijou walked to his familiar little convenience store.

It was still the middle of the afternoon and the sun was beating down on him with great intensity.

"Gwaaa. It's way too hot out here today. Grrr, it's all that dumb freeloader's fault. My room was nice and air conditioned, but she made me come out here just to buy her damn food!"

Kamijou grabbed his head with both hands and screamed.

"Gwaaaaa! Even, though she knows I don't have any money and haven't eaten anything myself yet. Aaaaa, Index, you'll pay one day!"

Kamijou continued walking down the busy streets of District 7.

* * *

"Hugh. . .Hugh. . ."

"Hey get back here!"

"Hugh. . . Hugh. . ."

People were running through an alleyway, frantically chasing someone.

"Hugh. . .Hugh. . ."

The victim being chased was a young girl, a bit shorter than Index, but somewhere around her age. She had lengthy black hair that reached half-way down her back and bright silver eyes that could resemble a full moon's light.

She was running through alleys, narrowing the sharp turns and trying to avoid any paths that could possibly lead to a dead end.

"Hugh. . .Hugh. . ."

Her breathing was staggered and hard, as if she has been running for a long time. Her legs were also shaking. Her figure was about to collapse from the stress, but she did her best and held on.

She narrowed another corner. At the end of the alley was a bright light. The sounds of people walking and vehicles speeding down the road could be heard.

"There she is! Don't let her get away!" Screamed a voice from behind her.

She didn't look back at the nearing voices. Instead, she focused all her attention on making it out of this alleyway.

The girl was really tired and looked like she was about to collapse, but she continued further without hesitation.

The end of the alley was getting closer and the light was getting brighter. She ran, and ran, and ran some more. In a feat of glory, the light became its brightest and sound was crystal clear.

The girl finally found herself out of the extreme labyrinth of an alley, but was taken by surprise at her next action.

". . .!"

". . .!"

"GWAAA!" The two voices yelled simultaneously.

The girl accidentally ran into someone with great force that knocked them both down. She was now in a most unfavorable position. She was lying on top of the other person with her leg in between his in a sort of sexual manner.

". . .?. . . Eek!" She squealed.

She panicked a bit before quickly getting off the guy and pretending to ignore it.

Unfortunately, there were more than enough people around to 'accidentally' take witness of the unforeseen events.

"Ugghh. That hurt." The person spoke.

The girl looked at the one she ran into. He had dark spiky hair with one red strip and blue strip on opposing sides of his head and bandages tightly wrapped around his right arm.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He yelled pointing a finger at the girl.

Kamijou Touma was leisurely minding his own business when he was suddenly rammed into by this unknown girl.

He stood up from the dirty street sidewalk and dusted his clothes off.

The girl dazedly looked at the boy.

". . .y-you. You are. . ."

"There she is!" A voice yelled that snapped her out of her daze.

In an attempt to hide, she scurried to behind Kamijou Touma.

"Hey, what're you. . .?"

"Stop!" A roaring voice called out.

Kamijou turned his head to see 3 guys running out of the alley on his left.

They each had black leather jackets and bulky black jeans that seemed like they would fall off.

The tallest guy, in the center, had light yellow hair that had combed back spikes, piercings on his ears, nose, and mouth, and a red and black t-shirt with a skull on it.

The other two on the dies, both had low buzz cuts and blue hair. There was nothing extraordinary about them compared to the guy in the center.

"Hey. . ." The main guy called out. ". . . hand over that girl right now and scram!" he did his best to sound intimidating, but wasn't really working considering his heavy breathing.

Kamijou looked at the delinquent uninitiated. He looked behind him to the girl, who was trying to look away, the, looked back to the delinquent.

" Who are you?" He easily asked.

"That doesn't matter! Just hand over the girl and leave!"

Kamijou put on his best troll face. "Say please first 3!"

"D-don't FUCKING MESS WITH ME!" He roared back.

"Oh well, I guess you don't need her then. Come on mysterious girl, let's go." Kamijou grabbed her hand and proceeded to walk.

"Youuuuuu. . ."

The delinquent was infuriated. He wasn't going to take crap from some loser on the street.

He opened his palms. Two bright red flames appeared in his hand with sparkling intensity. The flames extended to reach his entire arms. He clenched his fist with the intense flames still burning brightly. He ran towards the unsuspecting Kamijou whose back was still turned.

"What, the. . ."  
The delinquent threw his left fist and

***WHAMMM***

The burning fist came into contact with Kamijou's left cheek and sent him flying.

***CRASH***

Kamijou landed on the other side of the street with a loud crush. Dirt and dust flew everywhere from the impact.

"Heh, Heh, You never should have messed with me fucker. I'm a level 2 with pyrokinesis. Heh, Heh! That'll teach you to get all smug!"

He laughed hysterically. The other 2 delinquents laughed with him.

The girl could only look in utter shock, witnessing the events that just happened.

She couldn't move or say anything. She just fell to her knees, unable to stand back up. One of the ordinary delinquents from the back ran over and forcefully tried to secure the girl.

"H-hold still you damn brat."

The girl was frantically moving, only doing what she could to avoid getting captured. But it was useless.

"I said. . .HOLD STILL!"

The delivered a large kick to the girl's face.

She flew a couple feet, but ceased moving.

"Heh,. . . heheheheh! Don't mess with us little brat!" All 3 delinquents started laughing again.

The boy walked over to go secure the girl, feeling victorious. . .

when. . .

"Guhg!" He gasped.

. . .

Someone grabbed the back of his head. The force of the hold was strong, strong enough to put a dent in his skull. He was freaking out! He thought the strength of this grip was scary enough to traumatize people… but no… what he heard next was much. . .

. . .MUCH. . .

. . .SCARIER!

" _**HEY THERE GUY! WHAT YOUR FRIEND DID BACK THERE WASN'T REALLY NICE! DO YOU THINK 'YOU' CAN PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE?!**_

". . ."

He was terrified. Never in his life would he even THINK about encountering something that could terrorize him THIS much. But here it was. Standing right behind him, gripping his head.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed.

He quickly escaped from the grip of the 'Monster' and jumped back a couple of feet. He was expecting to see something horrible, but. . .

"!"

. . .all he saw was a certain singly spiky haired boy staring at him.

"Yo!"

"Y-you!?"

Kamijou Touma was standing over the unconscious girl bearing many sharp cuts from grass, and bruises.

"Man, all I wanted was to buy a few things for my hungry roomma. . ."

Kamijou felt an intense heat approaching from behind him.

"Youuuuuuu. . .!"

The lead delinquent threw another one of his flaming fists intending to end the battle easily. . .

. . .but this time, was different.

His flames dissipated instantly. His hand was caught in the center of Kamijou's right.

"W-what!?"

"Gosh, what a nuisance."

Kamijou grabbed the already trapped delinquent's hand with his right and threw him over his left shoulder to his front. Then, while still in midair, threw a solid punch to his stomach, making him cough up saliva.

The delinquent landed on his back in front of Kamijou in extreme pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

". . ."

". . ."

The other two delinquents stared, dumbfounded, at the implausible action they had just taken witness to. Their group leader was just instantly taken-out with minimal effort.

"N-no way." The two delinquents said simultaneously.

"Now then. . ."

Kamijou turned to the delinquent behind him.

". . . which one of you, will be my next victim?" He talked in a low, daunting voice.

The delinquent backed away slowly.

'Where the hell did that terrifying voice go?'

Kamijou was slowly approaching the terrified delinquent.

"G-get away."

Slowly nearing closer and closer. He was emitting a sinister aura, one that could only remind anyone of one thing. . .

"G-g. . ."

". . ." ***GROWLING***

**. . . EVIL.**

"G-GET AWAYYYYYYYYYY!. . ."

"HALT!"

". . .!"

". . .!"

The sound of a loud commanding voice rang through the boys' ears.

Kamijou and the delinquent turned their heads to look for the source of the directing voice. On his left, and the delinquent's right, stood a normal looking boy. He was a bit shorter than Touma but about the same age. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a normal school uniform, a white polo shirt with black dress vest. His most distinguishable feature was the green and white stripped armband he had around his right arm that he was flashing off.

"This is Judgment! Drop any weapons you are holding and surrender silently."

"C-crap, Judgment is here." One of the delinquents silently cursed. "K-Kairou, we have to get out of here." He said to the lead delinquent trying to get off the ground.

"N-no way. Sarutobi Kairou doesn't run away from a fight! I still have to make that spiky bastard pay."

He stood up and lit his fists with more bright red flames.

"So you won't go down without a fight huh?" The Judgment boy whispered to himself. "Very well then, I, Kanatami Sora, will take you on!"

"Heh." Sarutobi smirked. "Good. I won't go easily, you hear me?!" The boy roared.

"K-Kairou please don't do an. . ."

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The delinquent raced off to fight Kanatami.

Sarutobi threw his fists at Kanatami. Though he easily dodged left and right, avoiding the delinquent's attacks with magnificent grace.

"FUCKING. . . HOLD. . . STILL!"

His fists were still going, avoiding contact with every swing.

'This is too easy.' "Now it's my turn."

Kanatami jumped back swiftly, but Sarutobi chased after.

'Angle of projection: 47, Height of jump: 13 in., Average power level: 2, Motion of next attack: 2 o'clock,' "Too easy."

Kanatami instantly completed a series of calculations done in his head.

Kanatami closed his eyes and focused. A light blue outline surrounded him.

". . ."

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Sarutobi was about to go for a critical hit but. . .

. . .In that moment, Kanatami opened his eyes and threw his, now opened, palms in front of his opponent.

"Huh?" Said a surprised Sarutobi.

". . .Now. Take this. . .

**JET BLIZZARD!**"

A large stream of blue and white dust rushed out from his palms and hit Sarutobi with incredible force. The blast launched him back to the other side of the street.

"Aaaaaaaggghhh!"

"K-KAIROU!"

Sarutobi landed hard, but no dirt or gravel flew up. Instead the area was surrounded with a thick layer of cold frost that made it hard to see.

"K-KAIROU, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The delinquent was frantically trying to find his teammate, while covering his eyes to avoid the frost.

He came up to something.

"K-Kairou, is that you?"

He stretched his hand out to feel whatever he had just run into. It felt like a normal hand. It had the fingers, skin and everything, although it was a little wet.

"Kairou. . ."

The thick frost began to clear up.

" . . .thank goodness you're alright. Hurry we have to get out of. . ."

The sight of something completely extreme was presented to the boy.

The thick frost completely cleared up.

"Whew. Glad that all cleared up pretty quickly." The Judgment boy said carelessly.

". . .K-Kai. . ."

In front of the normal delinquent boy, was a body. . .

. . . Frozen entirely in a thin block of ice.

"KAIROUUUUUUUU!"

With an exception of his two hands, that were on fire at the time, Sarutobi Kairou's body was locked-in-place by a large, thin boulder of ice. His expression and everything else was frozen and unable to move. Even his hands that were still free, were too cold to use or feel.

"D-don't worry. I-I'll get you out of there. I just need something. . . Oh there!"

The delinquent rushed to go pick up a large metal pipe sitting near a dumpster from the alley they ran down. It was rusty, wet from a dirty puddle, and looked like it had traces of blood on it. But, the boy didn't care. He wanted to save his teammate no matter what.

"One, two. . ."

He swung the metal pipe like a baseball bat onto the piece of ice, but it didn't even leave as much as a crack on it.

"One more. . ."

He swung the metal pipe again, but his efforts were still fruitless.

"You know, it's not gonna break until I let it." The Judgment boy pointed out.

The delinquent didn't listen, he kept on banging on the ice in an attempt to free the trapped boy.

'Man, and it's annoying too. Oh well.'

Kanatami stuck his hand out again.

"Just. . .once. . .MOREEE!. . ."

A blast of cold air shot out in the same process and hit the other delinquent across the street. He became frozen solid, in the same state as his leader. Frozen with the metal pole in mid-swing.

"Oh man, they couldn't just surrender peacefully. Awww. . . Konorii-san is gonna be on my ass again today. *Sigh*" Kanatami complained

"Oh yeah, the other two!"

Kanatami frantically looked around for the other two boys, but they were long gone. The unconscious girl that was lying on the sidewalk wasn't there either.

"Awww man. I let them get away. Now I'm really in trouble." Kanatami complained with a defeated look. "I guess I should call Anti-Skill for this mess."

The boy took out a phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Kamijou carefully sat the girl on the park bench. He then took a seat right next to her.

"Damn, all this commotion. I couldn't even make it to the damn store. And why did I even take this girl with me?"

Kamijou looked to the girl resting on his right. She was conscious again, but ended up falling asleep on the walk to the park.

'Who is she anyway?'

'_**Why do you ask that question now?'**_

A deep voice sounded, only audible to Kamijou.

"Well I didn't have time to ask those other guys when they ran into me. All that happened, then that Judgment kid popped out of nowhere and had to be a freaking hero and stop those idiots…"

'_**With the power you have now you could have easily taken care of them. Why didn't you?'**_

"I don't want to fucking slaughter everyone if I don't have to."

'_**The more blood the better.'**_

'Who the hell says that?'

'_**I say it you incompetent mortal.'**_

"Wait, how did you. . ."

'_**I'm sealed to you. Of course I'll be able to read your mind.'**_

"Figures."

"Mmmmn. . ."

The girl on the bench slid closer to Kamijou. She gently placed her head on his lap as if it were a pillow. She looked innocent and peaceful with a cute smile on her face. She began quietly snoring.

". . .?"

'_**Euuuu, looks like she's taken a liking to you. Maybe you can use her a bit.'**_

"Use her? For what you stupid. . . I don't even know what to call you."

'_**You've given me the name of Hachiman, correct? Where did you even come up with that?'**_

"I don't know, it just felt right. Anyway, use her for what?"

'_**What else? Can't you feel that emitting from her?'**_

"No, what?"

'_**Oh well, I guess if you can't sense it yet, I'll just explain later.'**_

"Grrrr." Kamijou growled.

The voice disappeared from his head.

*YAWWNNN* The cute girl yawned still sleeping.

"*Sigh* Hmmm?"

Kamijou noticed a group of about 3 girls walking past him. They were obviously talking about him.

"Hey did you see that?" Girl 1 asked

"yeah, he looked like such a delinquent. Was that his daughter?" Girl 2 answered

"Probably. Maybe he's a single parent."

"But, he's kind of cute."

"Yeah, those colored bangs make him look really dangerous." Girl 3 intervened

"Yeah, that's. . ."

The sound faded from Kamijou as they got farther.

"Hugh man, delinquent? What a nuisance." He said with his eye brows twitching.

"Ka-mijou. . ."

His attention shifted to the girl on his lap.

". . .I. . .I'm not. . .scared."

'Is she having a nightmare?' "Hey, wake up." Kamijou said lightly shaking her.

". . .No . . . No. . ."

"Oi. . ."

". . .No. . .NO!"

Kamijou's patience ran out. He then did the craziest thing he thought to do. He picked up the girl and started spinning around at INSANE speeds!

"IIIII SSSAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDD. . .

WAAAAAAAAKKKKEEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The girl screamed in his face as she was forced awake in the most terrifying way.

Kamijou dropped her back on the seat.

"Hugh… you awake now?" He asked panting with an uncaring, close-up stare.

The girl didn't say anything, but fiercely nodded in response.

"*Sigh* Good." 'Luckily, there was no one around to see that.'

"U-uh. . .ummm. . ." The girl called.

"Hmm?"

"Th-than-k y-you for saving me-ne."

Her voice was cute and high. Almost like Index's but not exactly. Something closer to the type of voice a "little sister" character would have.

"Don't. It wasn't my intention to save you in the first place." He said denying her grattitude.

'_**Liar.'**_

"You shut up."

"O-oh." She said saddened.

"N-no not you! Just someone else I'm talking to."

". . ."

"But, you aren't in any trouble now. So at least you can be happy about that."

Kamijou began to walk off intending on leaving the girl. "Well, see ya later, maybe."

'_**Hey, you're really just going to leave her there?'**_

"Well obviously. What she does next has nothing to do with m-. . ."

Kamijou was abruptly stopped by a tugging at his sleeve. He stopped to look at what was tugging him.

Standing there, holding his sleeve was the same girl who he was just intending to leave. Her left finger was shyly covering her mouth.

"U-umm. . ."

"What is it?" Kamijou asked.

"Are y-you. . . Kamijou Touma?"

'Huh!? Did I ever tell her my name? How does she know me?' "Y-yeah?"

As if her troubles have just vanished, the girl's expression immediately lit up. She smiled a grand smile and had sparkling excited eyes. She went on to hug him, tightly, from the back.

"Hooray, I've finally found you-ne.!"

"Huh?"

'_**Ohhh, I didn't know you had a secret admirer like this. What a terrible man.' Hachiman (IT) said sarcastically.**_

'Can you NOT right now?' Kamijou thought angrily.

'_**Yeah, yeah'**_

"hey, why are you hugging m… Ow, why are you so strong!?"

She didn't hear him. She continued happily hugging the Kamijou boy.

"Waaaiiitttt, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

He slid his arms into the girl's and forced the girl to let go. His arms spread apart forming a large gap between him and her.

"P-please tell me, how do you know who I am?"

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you-ne."

She took a couple steps back and spun around in place.

"My name is Liliana. Lili for short-ne."

"Yes, yes." He responded while nodding.

"The bad people trying to capture me are from a group called LESSON-ne."

"Mmhm, mmhm. Go on."

"T-the reason they want me is b-because. . . I-I'm. . ." She was stuttering. She didn't seem to enjoy what she wanted to say.

"You're a what?"

"I. . .I'. . .I'm. . ."

". . ."

"I'M A FRAGMENTARY AIM ENTITY-ne!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Y-you hate me now don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You do, don't you?"

Lili started to tear up. She was frantically trying to wipe away her tears.

"People. . . only want me to do bad things-ne. I'm only a tool for destruction-ne. *Sniff* No. . . nobody likes meeeeeee!" *WAAAAAAA*

Liliana started balling her eyes out. She didn't even try to hold it in. Her tears flew like waterfalls. It was actually, sort of, impressive how she could cry that much.

'Wow, it's actually impressive how she can cry that much.' Kamijou thought to himself. "Hold on who said anything about. . ."

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"*Louder Sigh* "Look I never said I'd hate you because of something stupid like that! What're you crying for?!"

"H-hey, do you see that boy making that girl cry over there?"

Kamijou heard sudden whispering. The area seemed to fill with more people while he wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" Kamijou quietly asked to himself.

"Yeah, Why would someone do that to such a cute girl?"

***Another conversation***

"What an evil guy. Delinquents like him should just be arrested."

"Yeah, we have enough things to worry about as adults, we shouldn't have to constantly worry about our children's safety too."

Two mothers were talking

***Another conversation***

"Dammmmmnnnn that guy! How dare he make such a cute little sister character cry like that! I swear I'll beat him up and take her from him!"

"Dude, calm down. That would kind of be kidnapping. Besides, you have a girlfriend. She wouldn't like it if you just 'steal' another girl."

"Yeah, I know. But still that guy's a jerk."

"I guess I can agree with you there."

A conversation of two high school boys.

Kamijou could feel the death stares of those from around him. Even though he constantly tried to ignore them, he found it quite hard, as they were sending chills down his spine. But it didn't scare him as much, almost as if this always happens to him?

"Oi, oi why are you still crying?!" He said in a loud whisper.

He turned around to the crowd.

"Hah?"

The death stares became more intimidating.

"WHAT A TERRIBLE MAN!"

"WHAT A TERRIBLE MAN!"

"WHAT A TERRIBLE MAN!"

"WHAT A TERRIBLE MAN!"

"WHAT A TERRIBLE MAN!"

They all said simultaneously.

'AAAAAHHHH! FORGET THIS!'

Kamijou acted quickly. He picked up Lili, princess style, and jet out of the park.

"Aaaahhhh, now he's kidnapping her!"

"Someone do something!"

"Quick, someone call a Judgment officer or Anti-Skill!"

'Anti-Skill?' Kamijou disastrously thought

"In the mean time, anyone with at least a level 2 ability and sense of justice, follow him! Don't let him get away!

Kamijou was far ahead.

'Gosh, what the hell is wrong with everyone?'

Lili was still crying, though it calmed down enough for her to stop forming mini waterfalls.

'This girl. . . wha-'

As he was thinking, a fireball flew right past Kamijou's left, almost singeing his hair.

". . ." His mouth was agape, but no words came out.

He turned to look back to see. . .

'DAMN! WHY ARE THEY FOLLOWING ME!?'

A mob of about 20 ESPers were rapidly gaining on him, throwing projectiles of all kind.

"STOP, KIDNAPPER!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDNAPPER! AAHH!"

An icicle flew past him fast.

"HE SAID STOP!"

'Crap, if I don't think of something soon. . .'

'_**Why don't you just use your power?'**_

'I don't want MORE people after me!'

'_**Are you sure? You look like you can handle a few more.'**_

'NOT. . . THE. . . TIME!'

'_**Hehe. Interesting human.'**_

'If you're not going to try to help, leave!'

IT stayed quiet after that. Only letting out a few snickers every once in a while.

"*Sniff*"

"YOU'RE STILL CR. . . no, no, calm down.

This Kamijou is not going to get phased by something minor like this. Oh, there's a path."

Kamijou quickly turned into a narrow alley.

"Don't let him get away!"

"Damn, these guys are persistent. But, I'll lose them in here."

Kamijou sped up hoping to gain some distance between and the pursuers.

* * *

"Heh. . . Heh. . . f-finally."

Kamijou was breathing heavily. His long run, around part of the city from an angry mob, was enough exercise to last him for about the next few months.

Lili was lying sound fully asleep on an old, nearby couch.

'Why would anyone throw out a perfectly fine couch?' He thought to himself.

He went and leaned on a wall.

"Gosh, all this trouble and all I did was pick up a girl before she got hit in that crossfire. . . . I still don't even know how she knows my name."

Kamijou looked up to the thin strip of sky still visible in the alley.

"It's gotten darker."

He took out his phone to check the time.

"17:41. the sun is still up, but it's gonna set in a couple hours. I don't even know where I am. How am I supposed to get back to. . . . . . CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT INDEX!"

In the midst of all the commotion, Kamijou Touma unintentionally and completely forgot about his roommate with the black hole for a stomach, Index. She was bound to very angry and HUNGRY right now.

"*Sigh*. Well, there's no avoiding it now."

Kamijou took a seat near the sleeping girl with a relaxed look on her face.

"Hugh. . .back to square one. In the end we got nowhere huh?"

"Mmmmn. . ."

Lili was waking up.

"*YAWN*. Good morning."

"Aaaahhhh. Good morning princess. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Lili happily smiled and nodded.

"Ohh, that's good."

Kamijou sat up and stretched.

"Now then. . ."

He quickly turned to the still sleepy girl and took a deep breath.

"NOW CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He yelled.

"Eeehh!"

"No! No crying! Just tell me why you know who I am."

Lili quickly wiped the incoming tears away and sat firmly on the couch.

"O-ok."

Kamijou relaxed and moved back onto the couch.

"T-then I'll start from the beginning-ne."

* * *

"Like I said before, I am a Fragmentary AIM Entity-ne."

"What's that mean."

"I am an unnatural being born from the combined presence of several ESPer's Personal Realities. With 80% of 2.3 million ESPer's separate Personal Realities, each differing from one another in more ways than one, it puts more pressure on the '**Thought Plain**' surrounding the city-ne."

"Wait a minute, if each person has their own Personal Reality, how does it affect this '**Thought Plain**' that you just mentioned, and what is the '**Thought Plain**'.

". . .well, . . . first, the '**Thought Plain**' is a field of existence where it manifests a separate being of any person who is in it depending on the person's state of mind, even though that person is not aware of it-ne. Second, since the ESPers in this city's Personal Reality is affected by their state of mind, they can also generate ESPer powers based off the collected AIM from each separate being in the '**Thought Plain**'.

". . . I-I'm a bit confused by all of this. Hold on, let me breathe first. . . haaa."

". . ."

". . .Ok, you can continue."

She nodded.

"With every Personal Reality came various types of powers. But unlike this field of existence, the powers were unstable and usually went out-of-control. With the uncontrollable powers, the entities' AIM fields went insane and accumulated into a mass where they could be contained.

". . .And that's when you were born, correct?"

She nodded at him.

"I was made into the controller and director for the AIM in that field. But, since I was also a being with AIM, I could also use a power, a power that I used to control and direct the AIM fields-ne."

". . .huh? Wait, then what's your power?"

"I-it doesn't have an exact name, b-but I-I nicknamed it. . . W-WISHES-ne."

"WISHES?"

"An ability that lets me control reality around me up to 500 kilometers-ne."

'F-FIVE HUNDRED KILOMETERS? Wait, I don't know how long that is.' "Continue."

"Everything sort of went back to normal after that for the next few years-ne."

'Years. . .'

"Until, about 7 or 8 years ago, someone with the power to distort and negate the AIM fields showed up, messing with the flow in that field. That person. . ."

She raised a finger to Kamijou

". . .was you."

"Me?"

She nodded again.

Kamijou looked down at his right hand with a concerned face.

"With your encounters with various ESPers, little-by-little, you distorted the '**Thought Plain**' by interrupting the flow of AIM. The more you came into contact with ESPers and negated their powers, the more AIM you cut off, sending it in disarray-ne."

". . ."

"Then. . ."

"Then?" Kamijou looked up.

". . . You met her. . ."

". . ."

". . .the 3rd ranked ESPer in Academy City. . .The Railgun."

'Railgun? Who's that?'

"With someone with such a powerful AIM field's power negated, it caused a massive shift in that plain-ne. During the space shift, my original body was split into two-ne. Somehow; this body was brought into this field. I'm thinking that was also your doing. I can still use my power to an extent, but the toll it takes on this plain is more disastrous than in the '**Thought Plain**', so I haven't used it-ne."

". . ."

"T-that's for how I got here-ne."

". . ."

"D-do you want me to tell you w-who the people chasing me are?"

". . .*Sigh*. . ."

Kamijou then faced her and smiled a bit.

". . .Well, I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway, so why deny it?"

She smiled happily back.

"W-well, you're the person I feel most comfortable with." She said quietly as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Hmmm. . ."

"A-anyway. . ."

Kamijou's expression turned serious.

". . .The three people that were chasing me were part of an organization called LESSON."

"LESSON, what kind of weird name is that?"

"I don't know much about the group or where they got t-there name from."

". . ."

"F-from what I've heard, they're not an official organization. Actually, they only have about 15 members in total including the leader and the three who chased me-ne.

'So they're a pretty small group huh?'

"Their leader, he didn't say much, b-but he said his name was I-I. . ."

"I-what?"

"I-Izzard, I think-ne"

"Izzard?" 'There are really some strange things out there. Really, I've only been in this city for about 3 days after leaving that hospital and the first thing I do is run into trouble. *Sigh*.'

"Hmmm?" She looked at him with concerned eyes.

"O-oh, I-it's nothing." He quickly waved off. "P-please continue."

"Okay. Well, his name wasn't the only thing about him-ne, whenever he was alone, he'd always talk about how he'll use his power to save 'that girl' and how his power was the strongest among all.'

"What?"

"But, what was the most odd was how he kept talking about 'magicians' and running from the 'Roman Catholic Church'."

"All of this?"

Kamijou was extremely surprised by it all.

'W-wasn't Index saying something about magicians and how they're related to religion or something like that?'

"I-is something wrong-ne?"

Kamijou stood up from his seat.

"Lili, do you know where LESSON's base is at?!" He asked urgently.

Mi-Misawa Cram School-ne."

"Misawa Cram School, eh?" He said quietly to himself.

Kamijou took out his cell phone and brought up the map of Academy City. He typed in Misawa Cram School in the search bar.

". . .District 17?"

Kamijou then looked up their location.

"Oh, we were still in District 7 the whole time. Well, that makes things easier."

"Wait! He has someone else trapped in there-ne."

"Someone else?"

"She was captured just like me. She looked like a highschooler just like you, but. . ."

Lili started tearing up.

"She helped me escape for help knowing she might get caught-ne. I don't want anything to happen to her. I-I don't want *sniff* anything to happen to her. P-please be careful with how you do this-ne."

". . ."

Kamijou looked down at the almost sobbing girl. He knew that Lili was an innocent girl inside and would break down if she found out that she'd have maybe left someone to get killed. He didn't want her to suffer, like a certain nun he'd wanted to protect. He could see a bit of what Index was like in this little girl, suffering because of something that was her fault. He didn't want to see that again.

That alone was his reason.

His reason to fight.

His resolve as the 'new Kamijou Touma'.

He gently placed his left hand on her head.

". . .?"

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt that friend of your any more than they did already."

He let out another gentle smile that could easily cause half of Academy City's female population to fall-in-love with him.

"So leave it to me, okay?"

". . ."

She didn't say anything. All she did was run up to hug him, because she was truly happy she had met this boy.

But. . .

"Burr. . . h-hey is it a bit cold to you?"

"Y-yes."

It felt unnaturally colder. It was the middle of August so it shouldn't even come close to being this cold yet, even though. . .

. . .

"Gosh, I finally find the other delinquent and all this happens."

"!"

Kamijou recognized this voice. He heard it not too long ago. A familiar male voice. . .

He turned around to see a familiar figure walking in from the shadows in the alley.

"You, you're. . ."

The green and while armband on the boy's right arm proved it.

"Yup, it is me, Kanatami Sora, at your service."

Kamijou quickly got into a fighting stance in case he was attacked.

"W-Wait a minute! I don't want to fight you!" He yelled throwing his arms up for defense.

"What?"

Kanatami calmed down a bit.

"I-I overheard some of what you were talking about. About LESSON and 'magician' and all of that, and I just wanted to say. . ."

"Hmmm?"

". . ."

". . .Let me help."

* * *

**Post-chapter notes:**

**Before I start let me say this, I really didn't enjoy writing this chapter. I'm more of an 'into action right away' guy but this was just annoying.**

**Whelp, Chapter 2 is finally finished. Hoped you guys and girls liked it. (I didn't).**

**1****st****, A guest asked, "Hachiman"? Ok, according to Wikipedia, Hachiman is the Japanese, Shinto God of War and divine protector of the Japanese. Kamijou just named the IT that out of instinct. How, he just did and that's it.**

**2****nd****, this story ****WILL NOT**** have the same goody Touma that's in the original LN and anime, but a more selfish and unreasonable kind who enjoys fighting thanks to his 'Resurrection' because of the IT. If you don't want that, just don't read it.**

**So as some might guess, this is the rewrite of the Deep Blood arc. The idea just came to me while writing. I didn't really think things through. More status will be updated about Lili and Kanatami. Both will be important characters in this story.**

**Next chapter's the conclusion for this arc. After that, it'll be a fan favorite. (The most favorite I think)**

**So stick around next time if I didn't lose you here.**

* * *

**OP Theme: Corona-UVERworld**

**END Theme: Heart Realize-Supercell**


	3. LESSON arc (Part 2)

**Pre-chapter notes:**

**I didn't really feel comfortable with that last chapter. It felt all over the place. So I'll switch to my initial style of writing from now on and do better this time.**

**Now, the jam-packed over written, conclusion to the first major arc. in More than Memory.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

"What did you just say?" Kamijou asked making sure he heard the Judgment boy correctly.

"Let me help." He repeated.

"Why? This has nothing to do with you! Besides, I can't exactly trust you after you tried to arrest me earlier today."

"I'm a member of one of Academy City's official justice departments. It's my duty to correct the misdoings of delinquents like you."

"I'm not a delinquent!"

"Huuugghh?"

Kanatami stood up straight eyeing the 'particular' features of Kamijou's hair. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure a delinquent type of character would do that to their hair." He said pointing directly to Kamijou's two colored bangs.

"It's been like this for as long as I can remember," 'which is only for about 3 days.'

"Then what about those bandages?"

"They make me look . . . Super Cool!" Kamijou held up his peace sign again. (from the last chapter).

"Delinquent."

"Stop Calling Me That! Anyway, why do you want to come? Tell me the truth."

Kanatami sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Kamijou and Lili paid intent attention to what he had to say.

"Recently, at Misawa Cram School, there has been a sudden increase of what I like to call 'perfect behavior'."

"Perfect behavior?" Kamijou whispered to himself. "What does that mean?" He asked out loud.

"Perfect behavior is when a normal person acts, well, you know, perfect. They don't get bad grades; they excel in physical activities, don't get into any trouble and have a seemingly good friendship with anyone."

"So? There's nothing wrong with a few people having some good intentions."

Kanatami raised a finger. "That's the thing. It's not just a few people. With the number of times it's been recorded, by not I'd say at least. . ."

". . ."

"The entire school has been affected."

"W-what? D-don't joke like that. How can someone control the entire school?" Kamijou's voice faltered.

Kanatami looked away from Kamijou and shook his head. "That's what I'd like to know." He turned back to him. "So that's why I'm asking you to let me come along. I want to know what's happening at the school now, not as a member of Judgment, but as someone interested in the case."

"Hmm?"

"Let me help."

". . ." Kamijou looked down. He then turned his head to Lili. "What do you think? Can you trust him?"

Lili turned her gaze to the Judgment boy. She stared at him for about a good 10 seconds before saying ". . .H-he's got a good heart. He is okay to me-ne."

Kamijou smiled and looked up. "If it's okay with her, it's fine with me."

Kanatami smiled excitedly.

"But I still have my suspicions. Don't arrest me after this is over."

"I can't make any promises. If you destroy the building, or something, I'm taking you in."

"Hmpf, if you can try."

* * *

"Aahhh, that was delicious." A certain young nun said with a satisfied look.

Index was patiently waiting for Touma to come back with food, but couldn't seem to handle the overgrown stress in her stomach. She felt the need to feast was reaching its limit. Then, there was a knock at the door. Tsuchimikado Maika was sitting in front of the door on a cleaning robot. She decided to stop by, wondering where all the growling from next door was coming from. When Index explained her situation to the maid about how Touma never returned with food and how hungry she was. The maid kindly understood her situation and offered to cook her something to eat, to which she greatly accepts.

Now, with her stomach full (kind of), she said her thanks to Maika and left. She opening the door to the room and noticed Touma still wasn't back yet.

"Touma hasn't returned yet? Aahhh, he better not be in any trouble, that Touma." She said angrily. She turned around and headed downstairs. If he wasn't gonna return she was going to go look for him. Although she made it out of his dorm, she didn't really get far before abruptly bumping into someone. "A-aaaa, sorry, excuse me." She kindly said.

But the person did not move. He was a rather suspicious looking man, compared to everyone else in the city. He wore a nice white suit and matching pants. He also had nicely combed back hair. He smiled a bit. The man quickly knocked out the young nun in front of him.

"W-whhh. . ." Index was knocked clean out.

The only thing that could be heard was the man's silent whispers. "Don't worry. . . I'll definitely save you."

* * *

Kamijou, Lili, and Kanatami ran through the streets of District 7. Lili still felt a bit tired, so she hitched a free ride on Kamijou's back.

"Ha-ha." She laughed happily. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Kamijou's head, something he found very annoying.

"C-can you loosen your grip please?" He asked politely.

But she couldn't hear him. She felt too happy seeing the amazing sunset from the top of Kamijou's shoulders. She smiled a bright beautiful smile.

'Gosh, despite being almost. . . wait, how old is she?' "Oi Lili, how old are you?"

"K-Kamijou-san," Kanatami intervened "it's rude to ask a lady of-"

"I'm 5." She simply answered.

'Figures.' Kamijou thought.

". . .ugh. . . you two are truly careless." He said in a defeated look.

"STOP!" Lili yelled out

Kamijou and Kanatami barely stopped a few feet from their supposed spot skidding the ground.

"What is it?" Kamijou asked.

Lili didn't answer. She only looked at what was in front.

Kanatami raised a finger and pointed to what was in front of them. "Look."

Kamijou turned. Walking towards them, that he somehow missed when running, were a group of about 10 teenagers all dressed the same way as those other 3 from earlier. The only difference was, some of them were carrying weapons such as bats and firearms.

"I didn't know there'd be a welcome party." Kamijou said jokingly with a smile.

"This isn't the time for jokes Kamijou-san."

Kanatami stated seriously getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, yeah. I just couldn't help it."

Kamijou kneeled down and let Lili off his shoulders. She backed away from the two boys who were ready to fight.

"Heh, look like we've found them." One of the boys said. "Hey losers, why don't squabble on home before this gets nasty." He said trying to intimidate the two.

The other members of this 'gang' where laughing , finding something he said funny.

". . ."

". . ."

The two boys said nothing and looked at the group seriously, as they were now mere inches from each other.

"Hey brats, I'm talking to you!"

". . ."

". . ."

"You two ought a. . ." They boy raised his silver, nailed, metal bat and swung it down with great force at the two. But, Kanatami quickly stretched out his left arm and caught the metal bat in mid-swing. The bat hit his hand with great force, but he seemed completely unaffected by the metal weapon.

"W-what!?"

"*Sigh*. We're not even outside District 7 yet and we get ambushed?"

"Well you expected this when you wanted to follow me."

"Yeah, but not so early."

"They were gonna come anyway; you should have prepared yourself."

"That's kind of discomforting coming from you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to-"

"GRAAA! YOU FUCKS, DON'T CASUALLY CHAT AND IGNORE ME LIKE THIS!" The boy yelled with burning fury. He pulled his bat back. . . or at least tried to. "W-what?" The bat was completely encased in thick ice connected to Kanatami's hand.

"Huh? Oh you. Yeah, yeah. You thought I'd just let my guard down just because I'm talking to someone else?" He turned to the boy. "I _can _multitask."

With one easy swing, Kanatami threw the bat to the ground. It shattered to pieces, leaving nothing but a few sparkles and pieces of ice.

"Ghhh. . ." The boy backed up two steps. "W-well, what're you waiting for? Go get them!"

All together, the group of teens rushed forward to attack.

Kamijou acted quickly. He threw a quick right straight into an incoming boy's face and knocked him down. A punch was coming from behind him, but quickly grabbed it from over his shoulder and threw him over his left into another coming to attack, knocking both to the ground. The first boy got up and ran towards Kamijou once again. He was joined with another boy both throwing punches from both directions. Kamijou easily ducked letting the two hit each other, then finished both of them off with an uppercut to the chin.

Kanatami wasn't having any harder a time. He easily dodged 3 incoming bat swings one-after-another. He caught one bat with left hand then violently pushed away the one holding it, freezing his upper body in the process. He then froze the bat completely and swung it at both other boys, in the head, rendering them unconscious. Two more boys jumped up from behind him in attempt to get a surprise hit, but it was futile. Kanatami shot both hands on opposing sides behind him and blasted the two with a stream of dangerously cold ice, freezing them both in place.

"N-n-no w-way. Impossible." The first, and last, boy stood, stuttering. He back up more and more in terror of the two boys' overwhelming strength.

Around Kamijou and Kanatami were nine unconscious, and some frozen, bodies. But that's not what scared him, no not that. What scarred him was the fact that the two boys still standing had not even a scratch anywhere on their bodies. Even when they were heavily armed, the group of ten teen fighters, still lost to two measly boys. It was unfathomable.

"Ohhh wow, that felt great!" Kamijou said pleased, releasing tension from his arms and neck. "So you can fight after all."

"I'm a member of Judgment. It'd only be natural I have some basic fighting skill." Kanatami replied shaking out the tension from his hands.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The boy began to frantically run away. "YOU'RE JUST TWO KIDS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO POWERFUL!?"

Kamijou and Kanatami looked at the boy running. They addressed each other and gave minor responses.

"Well, who knows why we're strong, we just are…" Kamijou clenched his right fist.

"But even so, since we have this strength…" Kanatami clenched his left.

With amazing power, the two ran towards the running boy with insane speeds. They both brought up their fists.

"WE'LL FIGHT TO THE VERY END OF EACH BATTLE!"

"WE'LL FIGHT TO THE VERY END OF EACH BATTLE!"

The two threw their fists in the air at the boy's face.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" Blood spewed out of his mouth as he was sent flying. He landed on the ground and was knocked unconscious.

"Finally that's over." Kamijou said tired. He waved over to where Lili was standing signaling her to come back.

She ran back to Kamijou and jumped onto him. Luckily, his arms were open and he was able to catch her.

"That was so cool-ne!" She exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah, it was! Especially when…"

"Hey you two, you can have your review session later. We have to get out of here fast."

'Oh yeah, Anti-Skill.' "Ok then." Kamijou quickly placed Lili back on his shoulders. The two boys gave each other a confirming look and sped off, down the streets of District 17.

* * *

The sun went down and many lights illuminated the night Academy City.

It took about 2 hours, but Kanatami and Kamijou finally arrived in front of Misawa Cram School. They both looked up at the massive, office-like building.

"Whoa!" Kamijou said amazed. "Is this really a school?"

"Guaranteed." Kanatami answered. "Come on, let's go." He casually walked to the school.

"Hey! Who made you leader? *Sigh*… Damn." Kamijou reluctantly followed.

Lili was silent the whole time. This worried Kamijou since he's used to hearing her talk for long periods of time.

"Lili, are you okay?"

"Mmhm…" She answered quietly, nodding her head.

"Hmmm… Don't worry. I said it before and I'll say it again, I'll save your friend." He clenched his fist. "Then I'll make this Izzard bastard pay for ruining my day!"

The group arrived at the front door.

"Wow, this place looks even bigger up close." Kamijou exclaimed.

"…"

"Come on." Kanatami ordered.

The two walked into the building. It looked like a business building with many offices. The lobby was huge.

"Wow."

'Hmmm, what's that?' The Judgment boy thought.

On the floor, a few steps away from him, there was a rectangular piece of paper.

He slowly walked to it and carefully picked it up.

"A girl?"

The paper was a picture of a teen girl with long black hair and wearing something like a shrine maiden's outfit.

"Who is this girl? Is she somehow involved in this?"

"T-that's…"

Kanatami turned to see Lili standing right next to him.

"…that's Aisa nee-chan."

"Aisa nee-chan?"

She nodded slightly. "S-she's the one who is also captured just like me. She's the one who helped me escape-ne." She looked sadly down at the picture of her friend.

"…"

"…"

"Hmm, what's with the depressing atmosphere?" Kamijou asked as he walked over, finished looking through the entirety of the lobby.

No one answered, but Kanatami simply pointed to the picture Lili was holding.

"Hmmm…" The spiky haired boy leaned over to see. "…so all we have to do is find and rescue this girl, huh?"

"…" Lili didn't speak, but once again, she let out a little nod.

"Alright then." He said calmly. "let's go the quicker we rescue this girl, the sooner we'll end this wild quest and the sooner I can get home."

"…" She looked up at Kamijou surprised.

"He's right. The quicker we can end this fiasco, the better it'll be for all of us."

'Hey, I just said that.'

The two boys walked to the closest flight of stairs.

"Well, come on!"

"!..." She flashed a bright smile. "yeah."

Lili ran towards the stairs with Kamijou and Kanatami. The three of them made their way up, to their representative battles, where they would put an end to this case.

'Izzard, we're almost there!'

* * *

"Hugh…Hugh…why…didn't we… just… take… the elevator?" Kamijou asked panting hard.

"The power's out and it's night. We had no choice." Kanatami answered. "Besides, even if we could, it'd still be dangerous, considering it could have been rigged."

"*Sigh*" The spiky haired boy complained. He looked up the stairs at Lili, who was effortlessly climbing the stairs and then to Kanatami who was using his ice powers to move at a rather quick pace. 'I'm the only normal one?' His head sank in defeat.

"!"

"hmmm, what is it?"

"what is that…' "BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN!"

All of a sudden, a raging blade of air flew down the stairwell, slicing the metal handrails and walls. All three of them could barely dodge the blade racing towards them.

"I knew this was too easy. They were waiting for us."

"Damn, this is getting annoying." Kamijou was irritated. He stood up from his spot and slowly continued walking up the stairs.

"What're you doing!?" Kanatami yelled. "you're gonna…"

Another raging blade of air was seen racing rapidly towards them.

"Duck, you're gonna get hit!"

The blade was still racing towards the group.

But Kamijou didn't falter. He stood tall and firm. He grabbed onto the handrail with his left hand and stuck his bandaged right in front him.

"…?"

"Mnn…"

With great force, the blade of air struck Kamijou's right hand. It dissipated after about 2 seconds. The only trace of the attack were some tattered bandages on Kamijou's right arm, although they still covered enough to hide his imprint.

"What the…?" Kanatami was phased. He just witnessed something unbelievable.

Kamijou breathed a breath of relief. He casually continued to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, what was that?"

Kamijou stopped and looked back with his still irritated expression. "I'll tell you when we get to the top and beat this damn bastard." He turned back around and continued up the stairs.

'has he always been like that?'

Kamijou continued to angrily walk up the stairs. 'This Izzard guy, he's really going to try everything just to keep us away? What the hell is he doing?'

Another raging blast then roared down onto Kamijou. But he raised his hand and easily negated the attack, although more of his bandages fell off.

'This is bad. If we don't get to the top soon…' "Lili, do you know how much farther this place is?!"

"I-It should be only a few floors higher-ne." she responded from higher up.

"Alright." With all his speed, the boy sprinted up the stairs passing Lili along the way.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kanatami called from the back.

"No way, if you can't keep up, you shouldn't have bothered following us!"

"That's not what I meant! That floor is…"

As soon as Kamijou placed his foot on the next floor, an incredible blast of wind, stronger than the others, rushed towards him. He didn't have enough time to block, with how fast the wind was moving. The boy was knocked off his feet onto his back.

"Gwaaa." He spat out as his back hit the ground with a thud.

Kanatami and Lili ran up from the stairs.

"A-are you ok-ne?" Lili asked worried.

"Y-eah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"Aww man, I missed by a bit." A female's voice sounded.

The three of them turned in the direction of the voice.

"So, there isn't only 1, but 3?" She asked as she crept closer.

Walking out from a dark room, was a tall teenage girl with medium length orange hair. She wore the same delinquent outfit as the others, but instead it was decorated with many different types of pins and badges.

"Come on, you're a boy. You can stand up and fight more, can't you?" She asked mockingly.

Kamijou got back on his two feet. "Heh, if I wasn't in a situation like this… fine I'll fight-"

"Kamijou wait." Kanatami held up his arm blocking Kamijou's path. "Let me take care of this girl."

"Huh, are you sure?"

Kanatami turned to the girl. "Yeah, I'm sure. We can't waste time fighting in one place for too long. Besides, you want to end this as soon as possible right?"

"Hmpf." Kamijou smiled. "yeah, you're right." He turned around and headed for the next flight of stairs. He yelled back. "You better not lose, you hear me?"

Lili quickly followed in front of Kamijou.

"As if I'd lose here."

"Aww, it's just one? I really wanted to beat both of you at the same time." The girl said sounding almost disappointed.

"Let me ask you one thing first."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you decide to help in this?"

"Why? I haven't really thought much about it. I only wanted to fight strong opponents. The guy said I'd find the strongest people if I helped."

'so her only reason… is because she wanted to fight?'

"I met a lot of strong people, but I defeated them easily. I may have gone a bit overboard thought, but that's how I became the leader for this group."

'She doesn't seem like a bad person.' "You really only joined… to fight?

"Yeah!" She said excited. "If I can find strong opponents and fight them with all I got then that's all I need."

"hey, what's your name?"

"My name?" She smirked, then got into a fighting stance. "I'll tell you if you can entertain me a bit."

"Hmm…"

"something wrong? You scared?"

"Heh." Kanatami smiled, then also got into a fighting stance. "I can't be scared. You just heard my promise now right? There's no way I'm going to lose."

"Fun, so much fun! Ok, then let's fight to our hearts content!"

"Alright."

The two teens jumped toward each other at full speed.

* * *

Kamijou continued his pursuit up the stairs.

Lili was not too far up ahead. 'Please be okay, Aisa nee-chan.'

"Lili, hold up!" Kamijou yelled out.

She ignored him and kept running.

"…"

"Huh!?"

Out of thin air, a large guillotine blade appeared over Lili and swung down.

"…!"

"Watch out!" Kamijou ran up quickly. He covered the girl with his body, then threw his right hand up.

The guillotine blade shattered in a sound of breaking glass as it came into contact with Imagine Breaker.

"That was too close. Hey, I thought I told you to wait."

"…" she didn't answer. Her eyes seemed almost terrified. He could feel her rapid pulse. He knew she was scared, but then again, who wouldn't tremble if a random large blade almost sliced them in two.

'Was this that Izzard guy's doing? Kanatami should be fighting the last of the lackeys, so…' Kamijou let go of Lili. He then picked her up and carried her on his back as he sped up the stairs faster than before. "Just a little bit more, hang on Lili."

* * *

Wind and Ice flew everywhere. Kanatami was fighting the leader girl with matching skills.

"Hehe, you're not bad." She said excited.

"Hugh…Hugh…" 'she's strong. This fight is lasting longer than I hoped.'

The girl jumped back and pushed herself into the air with two powerful bursts from her feet. "Let's see if you can take this." Her right hand opened. A swirling black funnel formed in her palm. The funnel got bigger and bigger as she held it. She then, forcefully, closed her hand and the black funnel formed around her fist in a sphere shape.

'Crap.'

"Go!" She threw the black sphere towards Kanatami.

"Tch." He quickly threw his hands to the floor. Ice flowed from his hands and formed a thin defensive wall around him. "…"

"…"

"huh?" He wasn't expecting what had just happened. He looked from behind his defensive wall at the black sphere. "What!?"

The black swirling sphere that was heading straight for him stopped midway. It was just spinning in place, between him and that girl.

"…"

Until…

"Heh…" The girl snapped her fingers.

"…!"

The black sphere then expanded with great force enveloping everything on the floor. The air pressure became heavier and it became harder to breathe. The only thing clearly visible were the black streams of wind surrounding the two. Kanatami's ice defense broke into several large pieces and scattered into the wind.

Kanatami was holding his neck, struggling to breathe, although, the girl just floated where she was, unaffected.

"Time to end this fight."

A long blade of black wind appeared in her right hand. She held it like a baseball bat. She launched herself in Kanatami's direction and prepared her blade.

'C-crap!'

Merely a few centimeters away, she swung her blade at the boy.

Unable to defend, Kanatami took the attack with full force. The black blade collided with his stomach. It was sharp and Hurt like Hell when it touched him.

"Gbwhaa!" The boy spat up a mouthful of blood.

The blade was quick. It seemed as though it cut him in half. But the boy was still one, although he was in a great amount of pain. Blood spurt out from the large gash in his stomach. He dropped to his knees.

"Sorry, I tend to go overboard with things like these. But, you did manage to keep me entertained for awhile so thank you for that." She said all of that with her back turned to him. She started to walk off. "If you don't die, find me, maybe we can fight aga-"

**(Listen to Serment around this part)**

"H-hol-d u-up."

"!"

Kanatami, with all his remaining strength, forced his severely injured body to stand up. Although breathing was still quite heavy, he managed to catch his breath.

The streams of black were still spinning around the two. The chunks of ice picked up by the winds, violently slammed into many surrounding metal support beams, damaging or destroying them. Large pieces of metal fell, slamming onto the ground around the two teens.

"Insane! How are you able to get up after…!"

Kanatami slowly turned around.

In place of the large gash that was just across his stomach a second ago, a thin layer of ice was applied that stopped his rapid bleeding.

His left hand was covering his stomach, still applying ice to his wound. His breathing gradually became more stable, thought, he was still struggling quite a lot.

"Fun, this is sooo much FUN! I've never seen such a strong opponent before! H-hey, are you a Level 5?" She asked with great interest.

"A Level…5?" he asked quietly to himself. He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm not a level 5."

"Oh really? But you're really strong! Why are you so strong?!"

'This question again.' "Really…" he looked up. "it's because I have something to do. I have to get stronger if I ever want to accomplish my goal! This city, no,… this World, has many strong people out there and each hold a new key to my journey. That's why…" He looked back down at her. "…That's why I Fight!" Kanatami clasped his hands together. "IF I LOSE HERE, I'D JUST CALL IT QUITS AND THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!" He threw his hands apart and two thick ice swords formed.

"Fun, Fun, So Much FUN!" She yelled with excitement, not like a psychopath, but more in the form of an excited teen girl (which is basically the same thing). Two more black wind blades formed in her hands. "Then let's fight some more!"

Metal beams continued to fall. Ice and Wind still surrounded the two.

"…"

"…"

And with two steps each...

The two teens leaped forward at insane speeds. Their blades struck each other, but neither of them pulled back. They both continued to strike each other furiously. The blades kept colliding back-and-forth at unnatural speeds. The ice blades continuously blade every time they hit the blades of wind, but Kanatami was relentless. The instant they broke, he quickly formed new blades and continued fighting. The two's speeds sped up.

Weapons collided as the two continued their heavy barrage of attacks.

Four blades struck each other. The two jumped back simultaneously, but Kanatami reacted fast and shot a burst of ice from his feet launching him towards the girl.

Close enough, he swung his ice blade down, slicing through the girl's left shoulder inflicting major damage.

The girl reacted also and pierced the boy's upper right chest with her right blade.

The two landed hard on their feet. Both had dramatic external injuries, but just ignored them.

They once again rushed each other. Their swords once again clashed.

A metal beam was falling right over them, but they both launched one more attack before barely jumping back, evading the beam.

Kanatami took this chance. He threw away one of his blades and pointed his hands downward. A blast of ice and snow shot down from his hand and covered the entire floor.

When the girl landed, she slipped and fell.

Kanatami jumped up and threw his other blade in her direction.

She rolled out of the way before the blade hit her. She threw both wind blades in the boy's direction.

He quickly formed an ice wall, which blocked both attacks. He kicked the wall to her.

She jumped back and let the wall hit the ground, breaking some of the other ice.

Ice and dust flew everywhere.

She covered her eyes and mouth. When the dust cleared, she was awestruck.

"In-cre-dible!"

Kanatami, behind him, was…

…the biggest…

…probably most dangerous…

…and coldest…

Wave of ice anyone has ever seen. The wave covered everywhere, blocking out any sight of the black wind funnel, and encasing the ENTIRE floor with a thin sheet of ice, wall and everything.

"Wow, this is INCREDIBLE! So much POWER!" She yelled with excitement.

She soon proceeded to try the same. She generated two massive black tornados behind her.

*COUGH* The girl spat up large amounts of blood. Her body was trembling and she barely stood up.

"Your body! You have to stop, you're overusing your powers." 'Even though I'm in the same predicament.'

She ignored him. "I don't care. As long as I can still fight-"

"That's insane! You have to stop!"

"I-I know, but, but…"

"!...!"

The two tornados spiraled out of control. They were ferociously destroying the ice surrounding the area.

"…I…can't…"

The tornados engulfed the girl.

"NO!"

Kanatami formed a new blade from the ground. He ran towards the tornados at full speed.

"P-please no… they're too dangerous!" The girl yelled out.

But Kanatami didn't care. He continued onward. "Gww." He groaned in pain. The ice covering his wound was melting. But he just ignored it.

The tornados increased in size. All the debris picked up were thrown straight at the boy.

He continuously dodged the large metal beams, giant chunks of ice, and blades of wind being thrown in his path.

"GAAAAAA!" Kanatami jumped up.

Objects of all kinds were still being thrown at him. But, he took every one and pursued on.

"Why, why are you doing this? I thought I was your enemy!" The girl cried out.

"Even if you think you're my enemy, I'll still help you!"

"!?"

"You never presented yourself as my enemy! All you wanted was a good fight, right!? I was here to grant that request, no evil intentions or anything! Even though I still don't know what you want, and you tried to kill me, all it was, was a good fight and that alone is not evil! So…"

"…"

"I will help you…"

"…"

"… not as a wannabe hero…" he said quietly

"…"

"… or an agent of Justice, or anything dumb like that…"

"…"

"…but…"

The ice blade grew larger, and Larger, and even LARGER, until it was half the tornado's size.

"… JUST AS SOMEONE WHO BELIVES YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!"

The boy swung the large blade across, through the tornados with magnificent precision.

"!"

The girl fell out of the tornado and slowly fell to the ground.

"…"

"*Phew* Just in time." He said satisfied.

The girl looked around frantically. She was lying on the floor next to Kanatami.

"Gosh, that took forever."

"B-but…"

"Hmm?"

"… you did defeat me."

"I don't think I can accept that."

"Huh?" She looked at him confused.

He pointed down to the wound he managed to recover in ice. "If I didn't do anything about this, it could have been fatal. Ugghh, I never thought I'd have to do anything like that in my life!"

"…"

"But, it was entertaining. What about…"

The girl collapsed on his lap.

"H-hey, are you ok?"

"Samantha."

"Huh?"

"Samantha Blousse. First name: Samantha, Last name: Blousse."

"Why are you telling me?"

"You asked for my name before we started, remember?"

"O-oh yeah." 'But she remembered?' "W-well, Blousse-san…"

She silenced him, putting her finger on his mouth. "Sa-man-tha. I'm American. It doesn't sound right when you call me by my last name."

"B-but, I can't do that. It just goes against what I've been taught."

'A good boy huh?' "Hmmm. Then, how about becoming my boyfriend?"

"…W-W-W-W-W-WH-WH-WHAT!?" A deep blush appeared on his face.

"Yeah!" She lifted her head from his lap and looked right at him, locking eyes. "You're strong so you'll be able to protect anyone you love right? Besides, you're really cute, and you were able to defeat me, which made me fall in love with you so much." Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks went red.

'A-are ALL American girls this forward and instant?!' he thought surprised. "U-u-ugghhh…"

"Aww, you're so cute when you act all innocent like that."

Kanatami tried to look away, but found it impossible since she kept following wherever he looked. He also backed away from her but she just crawled towards him. He turned around, but once again she followed.

"Heheh." She smiled a bright, devious smile.

'T-this is an annoying position.' The boy closed his eyes so he couldn't see her. 'W-what do I do in a time like this? Judgment doesn't teach about any situations like these, and I've never know anyone else who's had this problem. B-but…' He slightly opened one of his eyes and looked at the girl.

She was looking away, so she couldn't see him looking at her.

'…She's…really cute. AAAAHH!' He quickly closed his eye and looked away. 'N-no, I can't think like that. I need to just tell her something… Oh, I…' "Samantha-san, I…" He was once again silenced. But this time by something other than a finger.

The girl's lips gently came in contact with his. Her lips were sweet and soft.

She pressed her lips against his more. It became deeper and more passionate. It wasn't long before it started… well you know.

The kiss lasted for about 15 seconds before she pulled away.

"…a-a-aaa"

"See, I told you I'm starting to love you. Now it's official."

"a-a-aaaa, b-but you can't just steal someone's first kiss like that, it's unfair!" He protested.

"But, that was also _my_ first kiss, so you're in the same position."

"Ugghh-" Kanatami hung his head in defeat. 'M-my first kiss, taken so easily.'

Samantha gently placed her head back on his lap. "Hehe." She looked really happy. The correct comparison here would probably be… a puppy to his/her mother or owner. 'I really did find my place in this city.'

*Sigh* "All of this." He didn't move. He let the girl peacefully lay on his lap. He then turned his head to the destroyed stairwell. "I hope Kamijou-san is doing better than I am."

* * *

"Damn, how far up do these stairs go!?" Kamijou yelled irritated. "The Headmaster's Room better be up here."

"But all the rumbling stopped, so that's some good news-ne." The girl said from his back.

"Heh, I could feel the intense battle from here. I wanted to fight so badly. That guy better have won or I'm gonna kick-"

"T-there it is!" Lili pointed to a, rather normal looking, door on top of the stairwell.

"Alright. Here-we-" Kamijou rushed up the stairs. As he hit the final step with his left foot, he raised his right. "GO!" He thrust his foot at the door and kicked it open. "Izzard-guy, are you here? Of course you are, come out-. Huh?" He looked in the corner of the room. "Who's that?"

"A-Aisa nee-chan!" Lili screamed as she jumped off Kamijou's back and ran towards her friend. "Aisa nee-chan, Aisa nee-chan, please wake up!" She continuously tried to shake her awake, but it was no use.

Kamijou quietly walked over. "Is she ok?"

"Her heart is still beating and she's breathing normally, b-but…"

"…"

"Aisa nee-chan, please, please wake up."

"Mmmmn…" The unconscious girl slowly began to awaken.

"N-Nee-chan!"

"L-Lili?" She asked faintly.

"Y-yeah, it's me-ne."

"I'm glad. You're still okay."

"Nee-chan, I brought help. You'll be okay. We'll get out of here-ne." Lili, tightly, wrapped her arms around the girl and laid on her lap.

Aisa smiled and hugged her back. She then looked up to Kamijou, who was looking out the large windows in the back. "May I ask of your name?" She asked.

Kamijou turned his head. "Me?"

She nodded in response.

"It's Ka-!"

Something large and silver came flying through the window, and headed for Aisa.

"LOOK OUT!" Kamijou picked up both girls and jumped out of the way. "Hugh…what was that?" He looked at the object that came flying in.

The large, silver object was stuck in the wall and left a huge crack. At a close look, the object appeared to be an old 18th century European sword.

"Is that a…sword?"

"Hmhmhm, I'm quite surprised you dodged it." An intimidating voice spoke up.

"Who's there!?"

'_**Human, behind you!'**_

"!"

Two more swords came flying towards Kamijou's back.

Reacting quickly, he jumped to his left onto the floor. The blades barely skimmed his cheek as he dodged them.

"…"

"Huh!?"

Suddenly, Kamijou's body felt heavy, as if the gravity around him had all of a sudden multiplied in strength. His body gradually fell to the ground until it was completely pinned down.

"W-what, what i-is this?" He voiced heavily.

"So, you come to play hero and this is all you can handle?"

"H-huh?" Kamijou struggled to lift his head. He couldn't see his entire body, but he could see his white shoes and dress pants. "A-Are you that Izzard bastard I've heard so much about?"

"And if I am?" He shot back in his same dead tone.

"Hehe, then, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, no hospital in Academy City will be able to help you."

"Mmmmn…"

Kamijou could not see, but the man took out a large needle and simply pierced his neck.

"Now, gravity doubles 2 feet in front of me for 168 inches."

"GHH!" Kamijou's body was pushed down even harder. "What kind of…power?"

"My Ars Magna. It lets me turn my words into a reality."

"What?!" 'Can such an unusual ability exist?'

"As you can see, you are in no position to fight me. I recommend you stay in your current position." He walked past Touma, towards Lili and Aisa. He stopped in front of the two girls and slowly lowered his hand to Aisa. "Now come. With your power, I will finally be able to save her."

The girl shook her head. "No, you'll only find a way to hurt someone. I don't want… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"But don't you see, with your Deep Blood, you will be able to save someone. Save her from a fate that she has burdened for a long time.

'A fate that she has burdened for a long time? Wait, could it be…? But there's no way it could be…! Damn it, I've got to get up from here!'

"…"

"Are you still hesitant?" He asked the still Aisa.

"…"

The man pulled back his hand. "Very well." He quickly drew another needle from his pocket and once again pierced his neck. "Lift girl; 155 inches, and launch forward."

After his words, Lili quickly began to rise, then suddenly stop in midair.

"Wait, please don't!" She cried out. But what she said didn't matter.

The girl was mercilessly thrown at a dangerous speed by nothing. With great force, she hit a nearby bookshelf, destroying it and collapsing on top of her.

"N-no." Aisa quietly mourned.

"Now, raise girl once again and slam her on the ground, shattering all bones."

"…" The girl couldn't say anything. She just stared in disbelief as Lili's body quietly rose once again. She could see faint streaks of blood dripping from her mouth and body.

Lili's body accelerated to the ceiling before shortly stopping just short from it.

"N-no…"

***Flashback***

_**I wanted magic.**_

…

_**I attracted them…**_

…

"**I'm sorry, Aisa-chan… I'm sorry."**

_**And then they all..**_

…_**all before my eyes…**_

**...**

"**I…killed again, didn't I?"**

_**I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.**_

…

…

"**Really, can you really save someone with my blood? Can I really not have to hurt anyone anymore?"**

…

_**There wasn't even a hint of falseness in his smile.**_

_**All there was, was a single wish-**_

_**He wanted to save someone that he loved.**_

…

…

_**And so… I…**_

…

***Flashback End***

"LILI!"

"!" The girl was snapped back to reality by the shout of a boy.

Kamijou Touma jumped up from the ground and ran towards the girl in the air.

Lili then dropped down.

"!"

"GWWAAAAA!" Kamijou leaped forward with all his might. "Ghaa!" He was barely able to catch the falling girl before hitting the ground. He rolled over to a nearby desk and took cover. "Lili, Lili!" He continuously called out.

"Aahhh… Aisa… nee-chan." The girl was fast asleep.

For once, Kamijou was happy her randomness came up.

"…"

Kamijou smiled on the outside, but really, on the inside…

…HE WAS FURIOUS.

He slowly stood up and quietly walked over to Aisa. "Here, keep her safe." Kamijou carefully handed the sleeping girl over.

Aisa took her from his arms. She looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Nee-channn." She said happily.

Aisa smiled, knowing the girl was safe. She still had minor bruises, but that could easily be treated.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kamijou asked.

"A-ah, Himegami…Aisa."

"…Heh, ok. Then, Himegami Aisa…" He stood up and turned his to face the man. "… I'll finish this quickly, so we can all get out of here."

"!" She was surprised. Not by what the boy said, but by how strongly her said it. There was a blazing confidence in his voice.

"…"

"Now then,…" He turned his gaze to Izzard. His expression was negative and filled with absolute rage. "This person you wanted to save…"

"…"

"…would it be that it's Index Librorum Prohibitorum?"

'W-What!? Impossible! How does he-'

"Because you should give up on that." He said deep and coldly.

"W-Why-"

"BECAUSE SHE'S ALREADY BEEN SAVED…BY ME!"

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Izzard took a frightful step back.

"But if you still won't give up, fine then. If you think you can make anything you want happen, then I'll start by shattering that illusion!"

The room shook. A minor shockwave emitted from Kamijou.

"W-what is-?"

A faint blue light outlined him. His already blue eyes became even lighter. And also,…

The strange blue strip of hair on the left side of his head started glowing. It was flowing with Kamijou's determination. The flow of energy could be easily seen.

*Breathe* *Breathe*

Kamijou relaxed his breathing. The faint blue outline faded, but his eyes and hair still glowed brightly.

'_**This is not a fight you can win on your own, so I shall lend you some of my power. Be ready human.'**_

'Yeah!' "Prepare yourself Izzard. Here I come!" Kamijou leaped forward…

* * *

"Prepare yourself Izzard. Here I come!" Kamijou leapt forward. He clenched his fist and brought it back.

"Ghg…" The man pierced his neck. "The ground around will now collapse."

As if on cue, a square shape of the floor around Kamijou cracked and broke off from the rest.

He barely jumped to the side before it completely broke.

"You will be sliced."

A giant guillotine blade appeared above Kamijou and sliced down at him. He raised his right hand and dispelled the blade.

"Be engulfed by a bright light and be torn apart."

A bright red laser burst in front of Izzard and shot out at Kamijou.

He lowered his right hand in front of him and negated the laser.

"Be punctured by an endless barrage of needles."

Several large needles swarmed around all sides of Kamijou leaving no noticeable openings. All the needles flew toward the boy supposedly piercing him from all sides.

But, one by one, each of the many large needles vanished until…

*Crash*

With the sound of breaking glass, all the large needles vanished with Kamijou still standing strong.

'Why? What is with this boy? Where does the source of his power come-' He gazed at Kamijou's right arm. "Heh…"

"…?"

"Heheheehe… HEHEHEHEEEEHEE!"

'What?'

"HEHEEEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHAA! RESTRAIN: Left leg, Right leg, and left arm!"

"Ggg.!?"

Three large blades flew down from nowhere. The blades knocked Kamijou to the floor and savagely pierced his two feet and left hand leaving him pinned onto the floor.

"GWHAAA-AAA!" His screams of paint echoed through the building.

"Kamijou!" Aisa cried out.

His feet and left hand were bleeding excessively.

"Gwhaa…" 'Damn…it all.'

"Heeheheehe… HAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!" Izzard laughed hysterically. "The source of your power comes from your right arm, right? Then all I have to do is cut off that annoying arm."

"W-wait…y-you can't-"

"Ready, repeating blade rifle to fire." A gun with a sword for ammo flashed into his hand.

"No wait, please stop!" Aisa yelled as loud as she could.

"YOU ARE OF NO MORE USE TO ME, STAY QUIET!"

The blade fired. But, instead of it being thrown at Kamijou, the blade span like a boomerang and headed straight for Aisa.

"…"

"HIMEGAMIII!"

The blade hit the girl with full force. Her shrine maiden garment ripped open and the blade pierced her flesh, like a butter knife with butter. Blood shot out from her wound in all directions.

"Ka-Ka-mi-jou…"

"…Hi-Hime-gami."

"…" The girl slowly fell over, falling into a pool of her own blood.

"…" The boy was silent. He only lied in place with his mouth wide open. "..Aahhh…"

"Hehehemp. Now…" Izzard pointed his gun at the paralyzed Kamijou. "Reload and repeat previous action on boy's right arm."

His gun fired with a bang.

Kamijou Touma, at that moment, felt nothing but a blazing inferno of pain. Smoothly and sharply, the blade did not miss its target.

"…"

"…"

The blade...tore his arm off.

Kamijou's right arm severed from his body and dropped in place. Blood rapidly gushed out from the stub and formed a red puddle around him.

"…" '…h-h-'

"Heheuheuheu… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This, THIS is what this city is capable of!?" Izzard snapped. His usual formal attitude was gone and replaced with one more '**INSANE**'. "I thought that I would be able to find a suitable way to save Index, but I was wrong. This scientific city was useless."

'…Ghaa. Wh-what, is he s-saying? M-my hearing is… going bad.'

"Infiltrating this city was a waste of my time. Using all these 'ESPers' was a complete waste of time! HAHAHA, maybe I should have just laid them to waste!"

'…This-this…guy.'

"Heehe…in fact…" Izzard took out one more, large needle. He pierced his neck, but, this time, a lot deeper. Blood dripped from the hole down his neck and onto his suit staining its bright white color. He didn't care though. He just knocked it off with an evil smile.

"Now, I, Aureolus Izzard, shall bring this city down to despair and save the one I love. I call upon the **'**_**Personification of Death… MORS!' **_ *Gwaaa!* Izzard coughed up blood. Large amounts steadily dripped out of his mouth. His legs trembled, his arms shook, and he steadily dropped to the floor. Blood was still rapidly dripping from his neck. His body, just lifelessly, laid on the floor, not too far from Kamijou.

"….."

"….."

Everything went quiet.

No one spoke a word or moved an inch.

The entire room was dead silent.

But, something…felt off.

**-**Grrrrrhhhlllll…**-**

'W-what…was that?' Kamijou asked while slowly losing consciousness. The blood was rushing from his right stub, but even with a bit of consciousness left, he could feel a menacing presence of something that found its way into the room.

**-**Grrrrrhhhlllll…**-** The growling got louder.

"!"

"…"

…..

**-GRRRRRRRHHHLLLLLLLLL!...-**

A massive roar filled the room.

Glass from the windows shattered, books on shelves fell, and furniture was flipped all over the place.

"I-is…this…" The heavy menacing pressure made Aisa pass out.

Kamijou was now the only, slightly, conscious person left in the room. His eyelids felt heavy and he was losing any feeling of anything around his body. "D-Damn…" He said faintly.

The blue strip of his hair slowly died out and went back to normal.

**-**Grrrrrhhlllll…**-** The menacing roar sounded again.

Kamijou struggled to lift his head, although, he got it high enough to see outside through the broken windows.

Dark clouds spiraled in the sky. The city also seemed to be experiencing a major blackout. Car horns and screaming could faintly be heard. Chaos found its way into Academy City.

"I-I need to move out of this city." He said half-serious.

Then, something caught his eye, something large and unnatural.

A large, dark figure stood in front of him, silently. It… it was all skin and bone. There was no meat or fat anywhere on its body. Its arms bared demonic, black, feathery wings, the same color as its body. The only different part of its body was the thing's face. It wore a small tanish mask that only showed the creepiest smile. There were no eyes, just one… creepy… smile.

It, loosely, stood over Izzard's unconscious body.

'…!' He was scared. For the first time, Kamijou felt scared. He was literally looking Death in the face. 'I'm… I'm-'

**-**Gghheeeeeehh**-** It breathed out. **–**Dea-th**-**

"…!"

**-You're terrified, aren't you?-**

"What…?"

The thing slowly reached for Izzard's unconscious body. It picked him up and held him in its palm.

"H-hey, what're you…!" The boy was silenced. More fear struck his body.

Black dust swiftly formed around the palm of that thing. The dust, bit-by-bit, started decomposing Izzard, tearing away his clothes and skin.

*Gwaakhaa…* The man chocked.

"What-in the…"

The man's body decomposed faster and faster with more dust, to the point finally only his bones remained.

**-Gghheeeehh-**

"Wait…"

**-…-**

"WAITTTT…"

With godly power, the figure crushed the remains of the man once called Izzard.

"!...!"

When its hand opened, nothing but white powder remained. It slowly poured out of its hand onto the floor in front of the terrified boy.

**-This… is Death. And, I shall purge this entire city in Death-**

"!"

**-I… am MORS, Personification of Death-**

It turned around, and headed out the windows.

**-This, should be my prize-**

It opened its other palm to show something he was holding. In it, a familiar silver haired nun lay sleeping blissfully.

"I-Index!"

**-This human's garments seem to block my strength and power, so I am unable to hurt her. This shall be a wonderful prize as I take down this city-**

"NO!" Kamijou, squirmed to get up, but he still had no strength. 'Damn it body, get up!'

MORS' massive body was now in midair. It raised its empty hand in the air.

'Damn it NO!'

Black dust emitted from his hand.

'No…'

The amount was far greater. It quickly spread across the sky onto the entire city.

**-No matter who, Death awaits all-**

The black dust descended onto the city.

"…"

A beat burst...

"Gkk!"

'_**Power…'**_

"…!"

'_**You have power…'**_

The dust continued further down.

"…"

His heart beat loudly.

'_**Destroy… you can Destroy.'**_

"De…"

More and more...increasing in volume with every pump.

'_**Beyond Death'**_

The black dust was tearing away slowly at the tallest skyscrapers.

'_**Destroy'**_

Even harder... showing no signs of slowing down.

'_**Annihilate'**_

Faster... Faster... it raced

'_**Obliterate'**_

His heart continued to race at dangerous speeds. His arms shook, his body felt weaker than before. All movement happening was involuntary. His consciousness slowly faded, facing nothing but eternal darkness.

...

… Kamijou's pupils dilated.

… His irises turned dark purple.

…His heart...stopped beating.

…

…

…

'_**Heheh…'**_

"…"

…

…

'_**KILL!'**_

* * *

"His" blood rippled…

"His" body was limp…

…

Slowly "his" body rose off the ground.

…

"**Heh-" **a minor chuckle escaped "his" lips. "His" hairs covered "his" eyes.

Step-by-step, "he" slowly walked over to the broken windows and stopped on the edge.

The black dust made its way halfway down the city.

"…" "He" only smiled. No laugh, no chuckle, no anything.

"His" right stub moved up. It loosely hung there… raised.

"**Heehe!"**

"His" blood, on the floor rippled more. As if being controlled, it flowed in a stream, off the ground, and to the boy. The blood spiraled around "his" right stub until…

"…"

Every drop, that was once on the floor, reconnected to "him" and formed a new right arm.

"**Aahhh… that's better."** "He" looked down at the black dust still descending onto the city and continued to smile. "He" lowered his hand to the city.

…

"**Vanish…"**

Instantly, all the black dust burst and scattered out of the city.

**-Hmm?-**

"**Yo Mors, been awhile… hasn't it?"**

The thing's (no) eyes went wide. Slowly, it turned back to him.

"He" only smiled. **"Yo…"** "He" said deeply with a mixed, demonic, warped, tone.

**-You… How DARE you return-**

"**Blah, blah, blah… yeah, yeah whatever. Heehe. But, you know, doing all this still irritates me. You even woke me up from my peaceful nap."** "He" looked down at "his" arm. **"But, I did get this cool arm. And I got to see this world with my own eyes. Hmmm…" **"He" looked around, scanning the entire city. **"It's boring."**

**-A Nameless entity should just stay quiet and die- **The thing launched a massive cloud of black dust at "him".

"He" was engulfed by continuous amounts of black dust.

***Yawn* "Boring." **

With the sound of heavy glass breaking, the dust scattered once more. "He" stood there unfazed. **"Hehehehe…"**

**-…-**

"**HAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAHAAHAAHAAAHAAHAAHAA!"**

**-T-that is, impossible-**

"**Heeheeheeheehee… now I get it." **"He" said devilishly with that everlasting smirk.** "Even though you're all gods, you fear my power. The power to annihilate anything…"**

**-Don't be foolish, why would we…-**

"…**obliterate EVERYTHING…"**

**-SILENCE, you foul…-**

"…**KILL ANYONE!"**

**-Grrrr…-**

"**Even… Death itself."**

**-BE QUIET!- **It shot off various black streams of dust at "him". **–YOU SHALL FACE DEATH TODAY!-**

The dust engulfed "him" again. But the same thing happened. The dust scattered with the sound of heavy glass breaking.

"**Hehehehehe…"**

**-ENOUGH!- **It fired more streams of dust at "him". But all the attacks ended the same, with them being negated.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**-Impossible-**

"**Now then.." **"He" took a step forward. He was at the edge of the window with nowhere to go. If he took anymore steps forward, "he'd" plummet to his death.

But…

… that's not what happened.

As soon as he took his first step out the window, that's where it landed. "He" didn't fall, but rather stayed where he wanted. "His" foot was in-place in midair.

"He" continued to take more steps forward, until "he" was completely outside the building and walking on nothing.

"**What will you do now? You're helpless, weak."** With every word, his tone became more serious and degrading. **"You're afraid! You can't do anything because you are weak and pathetic compared to my power."**

**-SILENCE- **More streams were fired. But they were calmly ignored and "he" continued walking forward.

"**All you can do is deteriorate anything that stupid dust of yours touches."**

**-silence…-**

"**It's such a weak power. So…limited."**

**-Silence…-**

"**You aren't even a real god of death. Just a lame substitution. 'Per-son-i-fi-ca-tion' Lame title for a weak nothing.**

**-Tch, SHUT UP!-** It formed a black lance and launched it at "him". It dissipated before it reached though. **–why… I am death. I AM DEATH-**

"**This is just sad."**

**-!-**

"He" was now mere inches away from the black figure, Mors.

"**Easily pressured, Lame."**

**-Ghhh- **It jumped back from "him".

**-Stay back. Or I'll kill this girl-** It held out its hand, but the little nun was gone.

"**What, you mean this one?" **In "his" left arm was the still sleeping Index, tightly holding onto "his" chest.

"T-Touma… I'm hungry."

"He" smiled peacefully at the girl, then back at Mors. "His" striking smirk changed into a serious look. His hair covered his eyes. Only a glow of purple could be seen from one side of his face.

"**You nearly hurt her. This girl is important to this human boy. Usually, I would have played with you more… but…"** "He" clenched his bloody fist and jumped forward. **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MORS YOU BASTARD!"**

**-GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-**

An immense storm of black dust covered the sky. All the black clouds shot down at "him" flying through the sky. **–BASTARD-**

"**MORS!" **"He" flew through the mass of black dust carefully, but quickly, navigating his way through.** "YOU, AND ANYONE ELSE, THAT INTERRUPTS WITH THIS HUMAN, WILL BE KILLED! REMEMBER THAT!"**

**-WHAT ARE **_**YOU**_** GOING TO DO AGAINST THE ENTIRE **_**CIVILIZATION**_** BY YOURSELF!? A NAMELESS ENTITY AS YOURSELF!?-**

"**SHUT UP! I'LL THINK OF THAT AFTER YOU'RE DEAD!"**

**-JUST DIE ALREADY!-**

"**GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The bloody arm **glowed**! The Dragonic tattoo that was on "his" previous arm appeared and shinned brightly!

"**NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER THAT WILL CRUSH **_**ALL**_** THE GODS!"**

The arm gushed! The blood expanded and formed a new figure! A Large **Dragon Head**, with **Large Teeth** and **TERRIFLYING EYES**, took form.

***RRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!***

"**DEVOUER!" **

**-NOOOO-**

**The sound of a loud crack burst throughout the night sky, silencing all other city noises for a brief moment.**

**-...-**

**The dragon took an Inhuman bite.**

…

…

…

…

All the black dust faded away.

…

…

It happened all in a flash.

The Dragon head reformed back into the bloody right arm.

**-So this… is the end for Death?-**

Mors' body was torn apart. A large bite mark gorged out the entire left half of his body. Black dust was emitting from the inside, slowly tearing him apart.

"**You dumbass, there's more than 1 Deaths. No one will miss you. There will always be another Mors."**

**-You Bastard Nameless-**

"**Oh, and by the way, I **_**do**_** have a name, and it's a lot better than yours."**

**-…-**

"**Just call me… Hachiman from now on."**

**-Hachi-… How DARE you steal his name. You will pay for this… NAMELESS-**

Its body was finally completely disintegrated.

Mors no longer existed. He was finally gone. (At least, for now anyway.)

…

"**I-I need to breath a bit." **"He" said tired. **"I used to much power. I should…" **"He" slowly started to look around.

Many of the buildings in the city were falling apart thanks to that dust.

"**I'm gonna have to fix that huh? Damn."**

"He" started to walk back to the Misawa Cram School Building.

…

Once "he" was a safe distance inside, "he" turned around and used some of his remaining power to repair the damaged buildings, and erase a few million people's memories while he was at it.

"**Gmmmm… hugghh, finished." **"He" gently placed Index on the floor and collapsed near her.

The bloody arm fell apart back into the original puddle of blood near the stub of "his" right arm.

"**I-I just- need to rest."**

"He" silently closed his eyes and went off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Post-Chapter Notes: Everything I need to say will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

**OP Theme: Corona- UVERworld**

**END Theme: Heart Realize- Supercell **


	4. LESSON arc (Epilogue)

**Epilogue**

"This is your second time in the hospital in less than a week." A certain frog-faced doctor commented. "Ah, thank you nurse." He watched her walk out, and then turned his gaze back to the boy in the bed. "You aren't here just for the nurses are you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hey, do I really seem like the type of person who would just cut off their arm just to meet a few nurses?" Kamijou asked trying to defend his pride.

"Ah, I guess we're not in the same boat then huh?" Heaven Canceller said sighing as he walked out of the room.

"Oi…" *Sigh* "Don't tell me he only became a doctor because of the nurses."

"Well, it shouldn't be all bad. He was able to stitch your right arm back on."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Huh?"

Kanatami sat next to Kamijou's bed. He decided to grab a nearby apple and start peeling it.

"Well, everything is finally resolved. The Misawa Cram School ended up being shut down. No outside civilian is allowed near."

"So everything is finally over?"

The Judgment boy nodded. "I couldn't find any evidence of the 'Perfect Behavior' I mentioned before, but as soon as everything ended, the students went back to normal. I'm guessing this Izzard guy was the one controlling them."

Kamijou showed a shocked expression. "Did you find any trace left of him?"

Kanatami shook his head. "When I went inside to find you, there was no visible trace of him left. All I saw was a strange white collection of dust in the middle of the room."

"…" Kamijou looked down. He could clearly remember the events from yesterday. Izzard, Mors … even himself. The crazy, sadistic monster he turned into. The crazy, sadistic monster he turned into. "… *Sigh*"

"Ahh, don't feel so down!" The Judgment boy said trying to lighten the mood. "Not everything ended on a bad note! Lili-chan and the girl she was looking for are completely treated and have been given the 'ok' to leave whenever they feel like."

"Heh…" Kamijou looked up. "Well that's good news at le- H-Hey!"

"Hmm, mwhat?" He replied stuffing his cheeks.

"Don't hog all the apples to yourself! Let me have some!"

"B-but they're Granny Smith. They taste so good!"

"Well yeah, but they were in MY room!"

"Hmmm…?" He looked down at his plate of apples, then back at Kamijou. "…"

"…"

"Gwahbb gawb gwabb…"

"Noooooooooooo…"

Kanatami quickly gulped down the last three slices.

"Ahh, thank you for the food."

"Kanatami, you bastard." He said while crying comical tears of sadness. "You owe me so many apples!"

"Heh, Heh, yeah, yeah." The boy stood up from his seat and headed to the door. "Get better soon I've got a ton of Judgment duties I missed out on, so I have to go. See ya" He opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"That kid…*Sigh*" Kamijou let out a little smile and looked out the window.

* * *

*Sigh* The boy let out a large, seemingly depressing, sigh as he walked down the hospital hallway.

"All this was more of a pain than I thought."

Loud buzzing sounds emitted from his loose pocket. His cell phone rang loudly. The theme from his favorite anime, Jormungand, played.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything was resolved. There have been no major shifts of power in-"

"…"

"Index, she's fine. Kamijou Touma ended up saving her again. Hmpf." A faint smile appeared on his face. "You were right, he really is something else."

"…"

"Aureolus Izzard? … He's dead."

"…"

"Yeah, basically. He snapped and tried summoning something, completely out of his level of control."

"…"

"Yeah, yeah. Geeze, if you were so concerned about this, why didn't you come yourself, Stiyl?"

"…"

"True it would just be easier to send in a spy, but, wouldn't that have been too risky?"

"…"

"Well, I can't go against 'her' direct orders. *Sigh* Fine, I'll stay in touch." The boy hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Damn, Judgment work AND spy work? I won't be able to last much longer."

Two large doors opened and the boy walked out of the hospital.

* * *

*YAWN* "Man, I'm tired." Kamijou gently placed his head on his soft pillow. "It wouldn't hurt to take a short nap at this time." He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Ahhh …sleep."

…

…

…

…

…

The faint sound of a door opening and closing could be heard. But Kamijou completely ignored it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mmmnnn... ok…"

"Hmmmmnnnn…?" The sleeping boy moaned.

"*Giggle*"

"Huh?" Kamijou suddenly felt something next to him. It was soft, but felt shorter than him. "Huh?!"

"Gotcha!"

"Aahhh!" He quickly threw his sheets off himself.

Lying in the bed, next to him, was a cute small girl with lengthy black hair and beautiful silver eyes.

"Lili, what are you doing!?"

"Heheh… getting closer to Touma onii-chan-ne." She kept a tight hold on him. Her hug was really, _really_ powerful. Now, if she could flip him, she would be able to perform a perfect German Suplex.

"P-please… y-you're crrrushinnnngggg mmeeeee... Hmm?"

Still lying in his bed, Kamijou spotted a girl standing in the doorway.

"Aisa nee-chan, don't just stand there, come meet him-ne!"

'Oi, don't just invite people in when this isn't your room.'

"H-hello." She said nervously.

"Hey."

"…"

"…"

The room was silent for awhile, until Kamijou decided to speak up.

"She's right you know. Don't just stand there, you can come in."

"Mm-mmhm…" She simply nodded and walked into the room.

The boy sat up in his bed, with Lili still holding onto him.

*YAWN* "So, you two feeling ok? All your injuries are gone?"

"Yeah!" The small girl answered enthusiastically as she shot up. She jumped off Kamijou's bed and ran to the center of the room. "Doctor From-man said I was all healed up and ready to leave!" she stated cheerily as she waved her arms in the air. "See…" She slightly raiser her shirt, just enough to see a few wrapped bandages around her waist.

'So…this doctor can even heal things like AIM entities? Wait…'

"Hey Lili, if you're…"

"Touma."

"Guh…" He heard his name being called from out in the hallway.

His door once again flew open. A young girl wearing a nun's habit angrily walked in. She stormed over to the boy's bed and carefully climbed on top of him.

"Touma…" The girl said.

"I-Inde-x?"

"Touma, I heard."

"H-heard what?"

"You fought for someone else this time."

"Where did you…" he tried asking but was abruptly cut off.

"Who was it this time?" she asked feeling irked.

"Ugghh…just a close friend." He tried to say without faltering.

"Liar."

"Eh?"

"!" The nun looked behind her, taking notice of the two girls standing in the room. "Ahh, Aisa!"

"Huh, you know each other?"

"Earlier in the week, I met her at a restaurant. She bought sooo many hamburgers, Touma! It was like a heaven!"

"Euuuuu…"

"But…" She looked over to the other girl. "…who is this?" She asked curiously.

"Hee, my name is Liliana, Lili for short! In normal years I'm 5, but I look older than that-ne!" The girl stated proudly. "I'm a Fragmentary AIM Entity-ne!"

"Fr-agmen-ta-ry-"

"Just stop trying, sheesh." Kamijou commented. "Even with that perfect memory of yours, I'm pretty sure you'll just forget it eventually."

"Tou-ma!" She growled. "Don't make fun of me. This side has too many terms to remember and explanations for everything!"

"You should talk! How many different things have you talked about, in the Magic side, that included so many phrases and sayings that I've never even heard about!?"

"Tou-ma!"

"In-dex!"

"Heh heh, you're like a married couple-ne!" Lili carelessly stated.

"N-no, w-we're not..." Index tried to fight back.

"Hey, hey, Index-chan, what's your relationship?"

"Huh, Touma cooks the food and I get to eat it."

'Basically.' The boy thought.

"AAAHHHH!" The little girl's eyes sparkled.

*Sigh* Kamijou placed his head back on his pillow.

"Ah, wait, Touma…"

"No waits, I'm really tired."

"But I have a question…"

"Hold it right there!" He brought his finger to her lip. "I know what you want to ask, and I think you should know the answer to that."

"Touma…"

"My reason will not change. I hate seeing people in danger, so I'll do whatever I can to help." He smiled lightly. "You should know better than anyone else."

"…yeah."

"…"

The room became quiet.

"Oh, that right!" Index spoke up. "After some talking, it looks like the church will be taking in Aisa."

"Ahh, that's great news Aisa nee-chan. Now we're both in safe hands."

"Well yeah, I guess that's great but… wait, you're talking like you have somewhere to stay!"

*Meow*

"Hmm?"

"Huh?"

A little calico cat popped its head out the top of Index's Walking Church.

"Ahh, a cute kitten-ne."

The cat jumped onto Kamijou's face and started rapidly clawing at it. After a few scratches, it jumped off the bed and ran out the open door into the hallway.

"Sphinx, where are you going?" The nun asked chasing after her pet.

"Oi, don't bring a car into a hospital!"

"Ahh, don't let the kitten escape-ne."

"Don't just casually chase after like this is normal though!"

"It should have been better to leave it back at your apartment." Aisa talked.

"You sound like you're familiar with my place already!"

"Wait, wait, Sphinx!"

"Don't make a ruckus in the hospital!"

"Ahh, kitty, don't claw at the walls!"

"Ahh, what is happening here?"

*Crash*

"Ah, ah, nooo, ahhh *Sigh* this insane life of mine!"

…

Even with all the incredible commotion, Himegami Aisa could only happily smile.

* * *

**Arc. Complete.**

* * *

**Post-chapter notes:**

**Well, that brings an end to the first complete arc. I hope you all enjoyed it. Writing this was some extreme work, but I did it!**

**If anything was confusing, or you didn't understand, review and I'll try to revise it.**

**Also, if anyone has a problem with my writing style, sort of deal with it. But if it really bothers anybody, please speak up. I'd like your help to improve on this story and my writing.**

**ANYWAYS, next arc. is a favorite. More new characters coming your way.**

**Laters.**

* * *

**OP Theme: Corona- UVERworld**

**END Theme: Heart Realize- Supercell**

* * *

**BTW, have any of you searched up the songs I've posted down here?**


End file.
